Death Note: Birthday Beyond's Birthday
by Jibster
Summary: 2 children founded the death note, ryuk let's them write 5 name's each in return they will keep their memories and have 2 gift's anything they want. will they follow the path of Kira or L? OCxMatt and OCx my OC Beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy's it's me on my first Death Note fanfic ^_^ i was so eager to write this i had to stop 2 of moi stories o_O. anyway's this is about twin's and their life so let's start!

Chapter 1: A and B

"Hey Julie, what's this?" asked a little boy with black hair, black long sleeved shirt and black pant's. "I dont know Edward (NOT FROM TWILIGHT)" replied a girl with long white wavy hair, wearing long sleeved white collard shirt and white skirt. "it's look's like some kind of Book or something" as Julie pick's up a black note book with the writing "Death Note". just then she turn around to see a creature with black wing's, red eye's, black hair, black clothe's and is currently wearing a creepy grin. Julie just smile and said "Hello mister, who are you?" asked Julie. "Who are you talking to?" asked Edward as he picked up the Note. he turned his head around to see the creature as he smiled and said "New friend Julie?" as she nodded. the creature said "Hey, the name's Ryuk, so you kid's picked up my Death note huh?"

"Death Note?" said Edward and Julie in unison.

"Read the inside, there are instruction"

the two open the book to find words that looked like this:

Death Note Rules:

1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

3. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name,it will happen.

4. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

5. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

"Hm, sound's intresting isn't it Edward?" said Julie with a creepy grin as he just nodded a yes.

"You two are too young to hold something like this, let's make a deal, i will only let you write 5 name's in the Death note, EACH, in return i will take the Death Note but let you keep your memories, and give you at least 2 gift's of anything you want" said Ryuk.

"Deal" they both said in unison. Ryuk know's that something is about to happen.

*Next day*

Edward and Julie went to an elementary school as they sat down and took out the Death Note hidden in their bag. few minute's later they saw the teacher walked in. "ALRIGHT kid's, i'm in a bad mood so don't go do anything stupid and shit!" said the teacher.

Julie stood up and said "Shit is a bad word teacher!". the teacher walked up to her and slapped her. she held her cheek's as it was red and warm. Julie sat down and said "sorry ma'am". the teacher smirked and walked away. just as she walked away Julie took out a pencil and wrote on the Death Note. "writing already? that make's her your first victim?" asked Edward.

"Yes" was all she said as she looked up at the clock and counted. 40 second's pass as suddenly the teacher (who was about to hit a student) stopped and walked toward's the fire hydrant. "where are you going teacher?" asked Julie. "No where" she said as she cracked the glass, took an axe and cut of her own head. a child scream as everyone panicked. Edward open the Death Note to find this writing:

Lily kamper, Dies at 5:30pm by cutting of her own head with an axe nearest to her.

Edward smiled as they both walked away. on the way to their house there was 4 boy's following them. Edward started to worry until he realised it's just their usual Bullie's. he smiled as he "accidently" tripped with Julie as Edward rubbed his head in pain. "oww" was he said until one of the boy's grabbed his collar and said "where's our money squirt?!" as he punched him once. just as the boy's were about to kick him he shouted "Before you hit me, can i have you autograph's?" as he took the Death note and a pencil and gave it to them, 4 of them smirked as they wrote their name's on it. just then Edward took the book back and the boy's begin kicking him, of course he had to handle it just for another 40 second's. 40 second's past as suddenly they all stopped kicking him and fell on the ground. Julie came out of hiding as they both smiled and said "Not bad for a first kill right?".

*Later at home*

Julie was sitting with Edward on their room as they were thinking who to write. just then they heard a scream that said "JULIE AND EDWARD MILE'S! GET YOU ASSES DOWN HERE!". they both smile and said "let's kill our mean foster family". they wrote all in total 3 for Julie and 1 for Edward. they both waited until they heard some banging downstair's. they both smile and walked down stair's until they saw all of their foster family member's died. just then Ryuk appeared and said "Wow, didn't see this coming!" as he turn to them and said "i belive we had a deal?" they both nodded.

"I want a sytche! any sytche as long as it kill's and for my 2nd prize it's up to you Ryuk!" said Julie. "Got it" said Ryuk as he turn to Edward.

"I want the Shinigami eye's and for my 2nd prize is that my life span will NOT be decreased!" said Edward as Ryuk was a little suprise as he said "No can do Edward, you already have one", "what? you mean im born with the Shinigami's eye?", "Yes", "No wonder everything look's red and i could see everyone's name and numbers!". Ryuk just grinned and said "be right back, i will take Julie's prize first, during this time, think what you want" as Ryuk left to get Julie's prize.

*Several hour's later*

Ryuk came back with a sytche and an bottle of water. "Here your sytche, careful though, it can kill shinigami's also, press the button on the middle to switch it to hidden mode, and press it again to make it to sytche mode, and here's a bottle of water" Ryuk said as he gave the braclet (hidden mode) and the water to Julie. "i'm greatful for the sytche but what's with the water?" said Julie as Ryuk said "the water heal's any injuries". Ryuk then turned to Edward and said "so made up your mind?"

"Yes, i want a knife, not an odinary Knife, and knife that cant have finger print's, no trace, no nothing, and for my second price is for when i die i will become a shinigami!" as Ryuk was again suprised as he took out a knife from his belt and said "This is the Death Knife, it look's like an odinary knife, but it can cut through anything, even shinigami's". "i see" replied Edward as they both gave back the Death Note. "Thank you Ryuk" they both said as they Hugged him. he just bid the farewell and went to fly somewhere. just then they heard police siren as they pretnded to be scared. few minute's later that heard the door crashed as several police came and saw Julie and Edward were crouching and looked scared.

*1 week later*

Julie and Edward heard they were being transferred to a special orphan in England. during the flight, they were silent the whole way as they were excited to see their new home. when they arrived at the airport, they saw an old man in a suit was waiting for them in a limo. they both rushed to him and said "H-hi there mister...Watari?". he smile and led them inside the limo and drove them to wammy's house.

*Few hour's later*

They arrived in a big building as they saw several kid's inside. "Please step inside" said Watari as they both walked inside and waited. they noticed they weren't alone as they were with a boy with blond hair all the way to his shoulder. next to him a little boy playing with a plastic airplane, he had white hair. "hey, what's your name?" asked the blonde boy.

"Julie miles, and this is my twin brother Edward miles" replied Julie. the boy looked at Edward as he said "you two look nothing alike" as he laughed. Edward hid behind Julie. the blonde boy gave his hand and said "Name's Mihael Keehl" as he pulled out a chocolate bar and begin eating it. Julie shooked his hand and said "Nice meeting you Mihael!". just then the boy with hair stood up and said "Hello my name is Nate River, nice to meet you!" as he gave his arm to Julie. she started at him and then instantly hugged him and said "OHMYGOSHYOUARETHECUTESTTHING IHAVEVERSEENINMYENTIRELIFE!". Nate blushed abit as Mihael and Edward begin to translate that in english. just then the door open and walked in a man who looked abit like Edward, only different is that he is walking while slouching, barefoot, have dark bag's under his eye's and a pair of eye's that looked creepy in some sort. "Hi, i'm L, nice to meet you" he said while scratching his head. he then turn to Julie and said "What's your name?", "Julie Mile-", "BANG!" as L shouted making her gasp abit.

"What was that for?!" she grumble as he said "Dont ever give your real name to anyone for safety reason's", he then turn to Mihael and said "Why do you like chocolate?" as this instant a chocolate flew into his face. Mihael shouted "DON'T GO BUTTING IN PEOPLE'S FAVORITE FOOD'S!" as he looked abit suprise then turn to Nate and said "why do you like playing toy's?".

"I play them because i could be near them, i hate being alone". L then nodded as he walked back and said "I will give you alias's name just for safety, Nate will be Near, Mihael will be Mello, Julie will be A. that is all" as he was about to leave he felt some what of tugging on his shirt. he looked down to see a mini version of himself but only different is that he was everything black in colour. though he saw he is also slouching while walking. L bit a finger and said "Hello there, what is your name?"

"L Lawliet?" said Edward as this cause L to looked very suprise and saw his eye's were glowing red. he then stood up and said "Nice name" he lied as he look familiar to someone. "Edward Mile's correct?" L asked as Edward nodded and L continued and said "I will call you Birthday Beyond" as this cause Watari to look at him. L gave Watari a firm look and said "Birthday, from this day on, please keep A happy as much as you can" as he looked abit depressed when he mention "A". Birthday nodded and said "I WILL MISTER L!" as he gave a fist pump in the air. L smiled and left with Watari.

Okay! that was abit intresting. i wanna make sure that Edward is the new Birthday beyond and Julie is the new A. though yes will make her die somewhat later so keep on reading!.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy's! it's moi again ^_^! a new chapter for my Death Note fanfic ^_^! so anyway's let's start!

Chapter 2: Exploring Wammy's house

After an intresting visit from L, A and Birthday decided to explore the house around with Mello (Near said he wanted to play his toy's). so A and Birthday with Mello walked around the hall's of the house until they stumble upon a boy with brown hair wearing a red and black stiped long sleeve top with blue pant's. he was also wearing goggles. he is currenly busy playing his Nintendo DS so seriously. he never looked up but he said "Hey". "Hello there! name's A! nice to meet you!" said A in a cheerful tone as he replied "cool, the name's ma-", "Mail Jeevas" he was interrupted by Edward. he looked up and said "How do you know my name?", "I just know".

"Just call me Matt" as he resumed playing his game. Mello looked at him and said "wannabe friend's?".

"Arent we already?" he replied still focusing on his game's. Mello frowned and said "HEY! DON'T LOOK AWAY WHILE I AM TALKING!". Matt just smirked and on playing. Mello grumbled and walked somewhere while A giggled and sat next to Matt. Matt looked abit at A and was startled at her and said "Woah wait, you're a girl?"

"Of course i am silly!" as she poked his cheek's. Matt blushed as he again started to play his game again. A giggled and looked at Birthday and said "Let's explore more! it's intresting here!" Birthday nodded and was about to walk until they heard "wait up! i want to go also!" they turn behind to find Mello and Matt walking toward's their direction. A smiled and grabbed Matt's hand and said "LET'S GO!" as she begin walking. Matt blushed abit as he walked (though still playing his game). Mello and Edward was muffling a laugh. after several minute's of walking, they saw a girl with long wavy blue hair, wearing a white collared shirt with black vest and black skirt. she seem's to have multiple phone's hanging on her belt. she looked to the direction of A and walked to her and said "Um hello? i seem to be lost, i am looking for a person name Matt"

"Oh Matt? he's next to me here" as she pushed Matt to her (still playing) the girl looked at Matt and said "where is my 50 pound's?"

Matt looked at the girl and widen his eye. he took a calm breath, put his DS in his pocket and said "hmm, LOOK! AN AIRPLANE!" as everyone went to the window. while they were busy, Matt took of and ran away. "HEY! DAMMIT!" the girl shouted and looked at A and said "oh sorry, didn't introduce my self. nam-"

"Violet Mallie" Birthday interrupted. She looked at Birthday and said "How do you know my name?"

"I just know" Birthday smiled. "anyway's just call me V"

"OKAY!" replied A cheerfuly. "so what's the deal with Matt and you? asked A.

"Well he owe's me 50 pound cause i bought him load's of ice-cream bucket and he never paid back"

"I see, so, wanna explore around with me and Birthday?"

"Sure!" V replied as 3 of them begin to venture some more. by the time it was evening one of the elder children said it was dinner time. 3 of them rushed to the dining room and sit in a large table. A sat normaly while Birthday crouched at the chair. Watari came and looked at Birthday and said "Now Birthday, please sit normaly"

"But i'm used to sit like this"

"Very well" as Watari smiled and begin walking to the kitchen area. soon sitting across A was Matt. "AHA!" shouted V as Matt threw something at her face and said "There's your money". V open the pack and saw 50 pound's exect. she smiled and clipped the pack to her belt. A raised and eye brow and said "How many belt's do have at once?"

"i would tell you, but you wouldn't understand"

"Um, okay?" V smiled and spun the belt around until the multiple phone's appeared again. A raised another eyebrow but let it be. the sitting next to Matt was Mello. he took out another chocolat bar and begin eating it. "um, don't you get tired of eating chocolate?" asked A. Mello raised and eye brow. "Never mind that then" said A as she sighed. then sitting on the other side of Matt was Near. A quickly switched sit next to Near and hugged him. Near blushed abit but let her be. V giggled as Matt, Mello and Birthday was muffling a laugh. A glared at them. they stopped and fell to silence. dinner came as they begin eating.

After dinner, A and Birthday decided to explore some more with Matt, V and Mello. after sometime they stumble upon a boy with black hair, black shirt and blue short's. he seem's to be busy with a laptop. "Hi there!" A said in yet another cheerful tone. the boy looked up at A and said "Hello there, who might you be?"

"the name's A! and here's Birthday, Mello, Matt and V!" replied A

"I see, my name is-"

"Tyler gibbons" Birthday inturrupted. "How do you know my name?" asked Tyler. "I just know" Birthday replied.

"Anyway's just call me T, nice to meet you guy's". A smiled and said "Good to meet you to! wanna explore the house with us?"

"Sound's good, i'll follow" as total 6 of the begin to explore some more. after several hour's of exploring, T told them it was bed time as 6 of them departed different way's.

*Next day*

A woke up the same time with Birthday as they took a shower, did morning ritaul's and finaly explore somemore. they met up with Mello and Matt as they agree to do some more exploring. after walking through the big corridor's, the stumble upon a...gun shooting range? they heard a loud bang as they turn around to see a little boy holding a gun with headphone's of course. Matt stopped playing his game's as he was amazed with gun's. "COOL!" Matt shouted as he ran up to the boy. the boy turn to look at A's group. the boy had short black hair, seem's to be wearing a girl's long sleeved collar shirt, with white skirt and finaly wearing glasses. "Are you a cross-dresser?" asked Matt as the boy said no. he had a girl's voice. Matt stared at the boy until he said "Im a girl". Matt looked at Mello, then Birthday. 3 of the boy's straight away started running to the toilet. A laughed and went to the girl and said "what's your name? and why are you allowed in here?"

"My name is Lucy Griver, but just call me G"

"I see"

"Also the reason i am allowed here is because i was adopted due to my marksmen skill at such a young age"

"COOL!" as out of nowhere Matt appeared again.

G smiled as put on her headphone's again and begin shooting. "could we try?" asked Matt as he looked at G.

"Knock yourself out" she said and resume shooting.

Matt, Mello and Birthday took some headphone's and some gun's. Mello had a hand gun, Matt got a Rifle while Birthday got an assualt rifle.

"NO FAIR!" shouted Matt and Mello in unison. Birthday smile as he switch the gun from auto to single shot.

"Fair enough for ya?"

Mello and Matt nodded and begin shooting.

A started to get intrested and also took a headphone and a gun. "HEY GUY'S! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" shouted A as everyone turn to look at A and found she was holding a shotgun. "oh..." everyone said unison.

out of nowhere Watari came and said "I SAY! what's with all the rucku-" as he was interrupted to see A holding a shotgun.

"Now A, i suggest you put the gun down"

"OKAY MISTER WATARI!" as she DROPPED THE GUN. the gun went off and almost blew of Watari's head off.

"RUN!" shouted Matt as everyone begin running while laughing at the same time Watari chased them.

After running away from Watari, A and the other's continue'd to explore somemore until they stumble an ARCHERY range.

"THIS HOUSE HAVE EVERYTHING!" shouted Mello in amazement. "Well you should check the food court!" said a voice. everyone turned their head's around to see a beautiful girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a standard archery uniform (kinda like kimino but different abit, top is long sleeved white and down is black), a towel around her neck and finaly holding an ice-cream bowl while eating out of it.

Matt, Mello and Birthday jaw dropped as she was so beautiful. "you have a nice bod for a young girl" said Mello as an arrow hit almost hit him. "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" shouted Mello. the girl giggled and said "please don't talk about my body, i almost got raped by my pedophile dad".

Mello, Matt and Birthday ( i think i might call them perv trio for short in the future chap or just the trio) looked at the girl in shock. Birthday then stared at her and said "Milia River".

The girl stared at Birthday with schock and point an arrow at Birthday. he smiled creepily and walked infront of Milia and said "Go ahead".

she sighed and let down the arrow and said "how do you know my name?"

"i just know" (trademark line of Birthday)

she smiled and said "just call me Archer for short!" as she gave her hand to Birthday and he shook her hand. Mello and Matt made an "OOOoooohh" sound as another arrow almost missed them. the stopped doing it.

A went near Archer and said "Do you know a person name Nate River?"

"Why yes, he's my older brother belive it or not"

"Oh" the trio said

Archer and A giggled abit. the trio saw Archer's laugh and blood spurt out of their noses. Archer and A rolled on the floor and begin laughing.

after their meeting, Archer join in to explore as they stumble upon a GAMING room. the Trio jaw dropped as Archer and A said "boy's".

when they walked Near was sitting in the middle. Archer and A came to him and instant hugging him crushing his face between their chest's. the trio had another bloody nose as the two A's giggled.

"C-ca-can't breath!" Near manage to say as they both release him from their death hug's. Near said "Honestly! i cant play my toy's if i keep on getting hugged with by you guy's!". Archer and A stared at his cute angry face and tackled him in the ground rubbing their cheek's with their's.

"HELP ME YOU GUY'S!" shouted Near as the trio said "Gotta admit, we are jelous of you but, oh well, enjoy!" as they ran away.

ALRIGHT THAT IS IT FOR CHAPTER 2! i gotta admit i am enjoying to write this ALOT! ^_^ see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy's! i'm back with a new chapter! so anyway's this is gonna be a time-skip for bout 4 year's, so let's start!

Chapter 3: Just another day in Wammy's

*time skip time skip*

A woke up from her sleep with her roomate Archer. they both rubbed their eye's sleepily and laughed abit. after taking a bath they both walk up to see Birthday holding a jar of jam while eating it with his finger's. A looked at Archer before shuddering abit. "Hey Birthday!" shouted Archer while waving her hand's. Birthday looked at them and waved back. "so what'cha doin up so early?" asked Archer.

"Breakfirst, go get em in the food court before the other kid's eat it"

"OH YEAH!" shouted A and Archer in unison as they ran to the food court. Birthday laughed abit before walking in a different direction. "Yo what up!" shouted Matt who is still playing his game with Mello. "Not much" replied Birthday.

"cool" replied Matt

"so wanna grab some grub? i'm so hungry!" said Mello as he put his arm's on his stomach. Matt nodded as they both rush to the food court. Birthday laughed abit some more before going to the courier room.

"Hey Birthday!" shouted a man with silver hair in a postman outfit. the name was named Alan veer's a.k.a Alistar.

"Hey Alistar, needing some supplies"

"So what'cha need"

"Pencil, Laptop, Eraser, 50 jar's of strawberry jam, shampoo and finaly some slipper's"

"Okay! that will be arriving tomorrow at noon" said Alistar as he took out an i-pad before tryping the order's into it.

Birthday said thank you and left to go to the toilet to wash his hand's. when he walked inside, he saw A making out with Matt. Birthday casually let them be as he begin washing his hand's. A and Matt heard water rushing before looking behind to see Birthday washing his hand's.

Birthday looked behind and said "Oh sorry, did i interrupted something?"

"Uuuh" was all the both said before leaving the bathroom with a smile. Mello past Birthday to see him smiling, he investigated the bathroom to see A and Matt making out.

"WHAT...THE...FUCK!" Mello shouted as they were again interrupted. they both blushed heavily before running away. Mello smiled as he thought of some blackmailing to do.

meanwhile Matt was feeling something was about to happen. he shrugged it off as he went to his room. back with Birthday, he was walking toward's the archery range to see Archer doing some archering (no pun intended) as he sat down and took out a jar of jam. Archer turned around to be starlted to see Birthday owling (crouching like L) while eating some jam.

"Did i interrupted something?" said Birthday said.

Archer blushed abit and said "Um, no i was just suprise to see you here, you're aren't a very outside person you know"

"oh i couldn't help it to see you practice, you look beautiful in your archer uniform, and your hair is tied up into a pony tail, i like your hair and your beauty" replied Birthday casually as he ate some more jam this time with a spoon.

Archer blushed heavily once more as she turn around and said "I-I'll just keep on practicing. Birthday smiled and watched her. little did they know on the corner was T, V, Matt, Mello and A was spying on them with muffled laugh.

after practicing, Archer decided to take a bath before Birthday grabbed her hand making her gasp and blush abit.

"After bath, you're going to wear another archer uniform right?" asked Birthday.

Archer nodded and said "why do you ask?"

"I just like seeing you in the uniform"

A blush once more before rushing to the showering area. Birthday heard laughing as he turn around to see Matt, V, A, T and Mello on floor rolling around while laughing. Birthday smiled at them and said "at least i don't make out in the public, eat chocolate everyday and track random thing's everyday like some sicko pervert".

He then started run as an Angry A, Mello and T chased him. Matt just shrugged and took out his game-boy and played it while walking.

after running from the 3 of them, Birthday realised he was in the food court. he shrugged and took a sit and waited for lunch while reading a book. eventually, A came and sit across Birthday next to Matt, Mello seating next to G and T and finaly Archer sit next to Birthday. for some reason, they sit on the other side while leaving Birthday and Archer sitting alone on the other side. Archer blushed madly while Birthday shrugged it off.

After dinner, they all went to do some of their thing's while Birthday sat on the roof all alone. he looked down to see some kid's playing with fire work's, after all, it was about to be new year's in less then 9 hour's. he shrugged it off until her heard "there you are!"

Birthday turn around to see Archer walking toward's him. he smiled and gave her some space. she sit next to Birthday with abit of blush.

"What are you doing up here alone? you're gonna catch a cold!" scolded Archer.

Birthday chuckled and said "i'm used to coldness, plus, i get a great view from here, i could even see later the fire work's of new year from here"

Archer sighed a relied as she put her arm's her self as she begin feeling cold. Birthday saw this as he took out his jacket and warp her in it.

"What are you d-doing?" said a flusterd Archer.

"You're gonna catch a cold!" said Birthday mimicking Archer's action's. Archer blushed some more as she leaned her self to him. he was abit starteld but let her be. after 30 minute's of talking with each other, they went downstair's to heat up cause it was so cold.

*few hour's later*

after eating dinner, Watari anounced that there will be fire work's in less then 2 hour's. all of the little and teenage children were seemed excited. A looked pretty pumped up and so was Mello, Matt, Near, T, V, G and Archer. Birthday smiled at everyone as he dismissed himself and went to his room.

"you okay?" said a person across the room, the person is a boy, had blonde hair, blue eye's, wearing a red shirt and black jean's, with glasses.

"Not much H, just been thinking alot"

"Aren't you alway's like that?"

Birthday chuckled abit as he lied down. after snoozing off, he was awoken by the sound's of rushing downstair's. he walked outside with his jacket and saw everyone gathering. he smiled as he headed to the rooftop's alone. it was now 10 minute's till the countdown. he just sit on top alone until Archer came up and said "so this is where were you hiding!"

"weren't you downstair's with everyone?"

"Nah, i saw you alone so i thought you needed company!"

Birthday smiled as he gave her some space abit. he noticed she was not wearing a jacker again, he can't tell if she did this on purpose or not. he shrugged it off as he gave her his jacket. she blushed abit again as Birthday noted her blush was cute.

during the countdown Birthday said "You're very beautiful during the moonlight". Archer blushed abit as she turned her hand's into fist's.

*countdown commences*

"10!...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!" as everyone was about to say 0, Archer quickly grabbed Birthday and pulled him into a kiss. Birthday was starled abit but let her be. they kept on kissing as the firwork's started. meanwhile on the stair's near the rooftop were A and Matt making out while on somewhere, Mello and G were holding hand's, somewhere again was V and T holding hand's also.

"I love you" said Archer, A, V and G in unison (of course different place's).

ALRIGHT! THAT IS IT FOR CHAPTER 3!. wasn't expecting my self to make Birthday pair with Archer and so is Mello with G and V and T o.O oh well, make's the story line funnier ^_^ see you on the next chapter! Jibster out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guy's! it's me again ^-^ here's a new chapter for moi story! enjoy and please read (don't review if don't want to but i do accept help) AN: sorry for all the spelling mistake's :|

Chapter 4: YOU'RE OUT!

Birthday awoke from his sleep as he yawned. after taking a bath, he walked outside to see Mello, V, T, Archer and G putting their ear's on Matt's door.

"What i miss?" asked Birthday

"SSSHHHHH!" said Mello. "You're gonna ruin the moment!"

"What moment?"

"Just come here!"

Birthday put his ear on the door to hear A and Matt's voice. it sound's like this:

A: COME ON! PUT IT IN HURRY! I WANNA FEEL IF IT IS GOOD!

Matt: Okay okay, yeesh just wait, okay here it goes!

Birthday walked back and sped his way to the door as everyone move out of the way.

Birthday crashed in and said "OKAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!"

Birthday saw Matt was plugging in a controller into a PS3 while A was holding it.

"What? just pluggin in the control, you been spying on us?" asked Matt.

Birthday facepalmed and went to Mello and T and proceed to beat them up. after beating them up he went to V, Archer and G to take of their top and quickly running away.

"KYYAAAA!" shouted V, Archer and G in unison as they cover them self. Mello, T and Matt had a nosebleed and fainted. the girl's proceed to go the the girl's area (they have certain section for girl's only and boy's only area's) and hid in there.

meanwhile Birthday was smirking as he threw the top's to the laundry room. after throwing it in he went to archery range to look for Archer and saw she was not there. he made a sad face and walked away. he was currently busy trying to get a jar of jam of his pant's while walking, not seeing where he was walking, he bumped into Archer as they both fell.

"AHA!" shouted Birthday as he took of the jar. "Oh hello Archer, how have you been?"

Archer made a pout face and ignored Birthday as she walked into the Archery range and grabbed a bow. she proceed to shoot an arrow as she hit the bullseye. Birthday was scared at this and thought it's best to left her alone for a while.

*Few hour's later*

during dinner, Birthday seemed to be taking his food to the roof as he also thought everyone needed a time off from him. he ate dinner alone in peace in the roof (much to Watari and Roger's dismay). after eating, Birthday went downstair's to see Watari and Roger waiting for him.

"Yes?" asked Birthday as Watari said "Please see us in the office, L's waiting to see you"

"Okay, lemme just put these dishes in the kitchen" as Watari and Roger nodded. after putting the dishes in the kitchen, he proceed to walk into the office and saw L typing some thing's into a laptop.

"Mister L?" asked Birthday as L looked at Birthday and said "Please take a sit"

Birthday took a sit as L said "Have you been hacking?"

"Wha? i don't even have a laptop!"

"Well, i have been getting report's of hacking coming from your room, i have a 97% belief it was you"

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" shouted Birthday as L remained calm.

"for safetey reason, Birthday Beyond, age 15, from this day on, you are now being kicked out from the house of wammy for gifted children"

Birthday seemed very shock to hear this new's as he just said "Yes"

"Now go pack your thing's, we will give you some money and a driver's lisence for you to start your new life, we will also provide you a car, house and everything you need" said L.

Birthday nodded as he went to his room and packed his stuff.

"Where are you going?" asked H

"Just a trip" Birthday smiled

H was not feeling sure of it until Mello burst through the door and punched Birthday. Birthday ignore him as he shouted "FUCK YOU! YOU STOLE ALL OF MY STUDY RESEARCH!"

"what ever" Birthday replied as out of no where Matt came and kicked Birthday and said "That was for deleting my gaming file's!"

"Sure"

this time T came and punched Birthday and shouted "THAT WAS FOR DELETING MY TRACKING FILE'S!"

Birthday stood up and said "anyone else?" as the WHOLE house came to Birthday's room and said "Yes"

He smiled as he finished packing and walked past everyone and saw a Limo waiting for him. "Where the hell are you going?!" shouted Mello.

"I got kicked out, happy?" replied Birthday with a smile as everyone seemed shocked. he looked back one last time to see the whole house seem's to be cheering. he smiled once more and waved a good bye and went into the Limo. as the Limo drive away to the new house (which was in a different area in england so basicly he's very far away from the house)

*Time skip 4 year's*

Birthday now driving in his car, seeing the small tv in it as he saw the new's which looked like this:

Birthday Beyond, Suspect for hacking the country's bank's is now curretly in a highspeed car chase. Birthday smiled abit as he turned it off and focused driving. after 2 hour's of chasing he almost got away until a barricade of police car was blocking his way, he stopped his car as he waited.

"PLEASE STEP OUT OF THE CAR!"shouted on of the Police as Birthday stood out with his hand's on his head. "Never got the chance to use my Death Knife" thought Birthday as he was thinking to take it out. the police came nearer to him and Birthday quickly took it out.

"HE GOT A KNIFE! DROP HIM!" shouted one of the Police as they shot him. only 6 manage to hit his chest as he fell on his back to the car. he slide down as he was about to close his eye's, he saw A and the rest of the wammy house children and smiled while blood came out of it.

"It's been a nice trip for me, oh well, seem's i can't see you again H...Mello...Matt...V...G...T...Near...L...Mister Watari...Archer...and you my dear sister A" as he closed his eye's with a smile.

*Meanwhile Wammy's house*

Everyone was watching the new's as suddenly they saw the suspect walk out. "GO GET HIM!" shouted Mello. then the new's said "Suspect's name is Birthday Beyond, police is now trying to arrest him".

Everyone was very shocked including L and Watari as they saw Birthday walked out. they saw Birthday took out a knife as they heard "HE GOT A KNIFE! DROP HIM!" as they saw Birthday being shot.

"NO!" shouted everyone. the kid's, teenage kid's, L, Watari, Mello, Near, Matt, V, T, H, G, Archer and finaly A was shocked to see Birthday gone in an instant.

"Birthday's world came crashing down the moment he used the Death Note. it's shame that a great life has been thrown away...i am Archer, this is a recording few month's into the future, this a the last record i will take before we proceed to kidnap Kiyomi Takada to help Mello surpass Near. i hope if anyone is hearing this is to remember not to waste life's" Archer narrated one last time before getting into the truck with Mello.

Meanwhile at a certain House. Light smiled as he wrote on the Death Note which said "Edward Mile's, dies at 3:19 PM sunday December 2007 by being shot by police several time's on the chest"

Okaaay, that was sad o_O i'm NOT gonna continue the next chapter what was currently happening, i will continue what did the gang did for the past month's so please READ, not asking you to review just READ PLEASE! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Alright! here's the next chapter ^_^ please read, imma let us start early! so...let's start!

Chapter 5: Meeting Kira

"Am i dead?" thought Birthday as he was awoken in a hospital bed. he looked around to see if anyone was here but to his dismay no one wasn't. he rised from his bed as he remembered what happen before.

**"**_**HE'S GOT A GUN! DROP HIM!" as many gun shot at him but only 6 manage to hit him. he dropped down to his car and slide down remembering his time in whammy's house**_

"SHIT!" thought Birthday as he remembered he was shot. "Someone helped me i think" said Birthday. "Well yes, someone did helped you, it was me" came a voice as Birthday took out the Death Knife and stood in a battle stance.

"Wh-Who's there?!" shouted Birthday as a lady came in. she was about Birthday's age, long wavy brown hair, wearing glasses, a standard doctor outfit and finaly holding a pecil.

Birthday stared at her until a name poped up. "Ine Lilicia" said Birthday as the lady smiled and said "so i see you have the Shinigami eye's, just call me I for short. and yes, if you are wondering if i am a former Whammy house attended, i am"

"Why'ed you help me?" asked Birthday lowering the Death knife.

"Well, it IS my job to help people in need yes?" she replied as she went to inspect Birthday. "So, what is your name?" she asked.

"Birthday Beyond" Birthday replied. "An alias?"

"Yes"

"I see"

Birthday walked around to realise he was not wearing his shirt. "Where's my clothes?" asked Birthday.

"It was bloody, so i had to wash it and sew it to fix the gun shot hole's"

"Thank's for saving my lif- woah wait, i was DEAD, i felt my self dying, how am i alive again?"

"Thank's to the Life Note of course"

"Life Note?"

"It's like the Death Note but only instead it bring's back people from the dead, the price is that it take's 3 second's of your life span"

"I see, so lemme guess, a life god dropped it?" joked Birthday.

I gave him a stern look and said "Yes, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess"

I shrugged it off as she went to the back and gave him back his shirt. Birthday put it on again as he said "Well, i guess i am done here, time to go!" as he was walking out.

"Woah wait, where are you going?"

"Away from here of course!"

"Hmp, fine"

Birthday swore that she was sad that he was leaving but he shrugged it off. he open'd the door to find himself on Manchester. he stretched his arm as he went to take a cab and asked it to go to his house. after arriving, he let a sigh of relief as the police havent investigated his house yet. he went inside as he took all of the money, packed some clothes and finaly took a shower. after showering, he turned on the TV to find new's about the Kira case. "Kira...i must find him" said Birthday as he walked outside to call a cab. after finding one he asked the driver to take him to the airport.

*Later at the airport*

Beyond* walked around the airport to buy some plane ticket's. he arrived at a counter, purchase some ticket's and finaly waited for flight, during waiting, Beyond walked around the airport to find a candy store. after finding one, he bought all the jam's he's bag could carry and walked out. when he walked out, he heard a familiar voice.

"COME ONE! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" shouted a certain blonde boy. Beyond walked around to see Mello walking with Matt, Archer, T, V, G, H and A. Beyond smiled and walked past them not wanting to get caught. after passing them, the announcement was made that the flight is ready. Birthday quickly rushed to the counter to put his lauggage in. after checking in and putting all his lauggage (except his backpack full jam), he proceed to enter the airplane. inside the airplane, he heard shouting that said "WHERE THE HELL IS MY CHOCOLATE?!".

"Shit" thought Beyond as he know that the gang were all in one plane. "MELLO! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" shouted Archer. Beyond was suprised to see her throwing a tantrum. Mello quickly became quiet and sat down. A called one of the steward and ordered a chocolate for Mello. after getting his chocolate, he was satisfied with it and became silent. after a few hour's, a man stood up and took out a gun. "HE'S GOT A GUN!" shouted one of the passenger. everyone panicked when the man shouted "ALRIGHT! EVERYONE LISTEN UP! THIS IS A HOSTAGE TAKEOVER!"

"no shit!" shouted Beyond. "WHO SAID THAT?!" shouted the man. Beyond raised his arm as the man walked toward's his area. Beyond took out the Death Knife but hid it in his sleeve's. the man came to Beyond and jabbed the gun on his head. "SO! MISTER TOUGH! WHY DON'T YOU STAND UP AND SHOW EVERYONE YOUR FACE?!"

Beyond nodded and stood up making Mello and co. jaw dropped.

"BEYOND!" shouted A as she ran up to him while crying tear's of joy. just then the man shot A's leg as she screamed in pain. Beyond's eye's quickly went instant red and stabbed the man as he said "You don't deserve to live piece of shit, this is for my sister".

the man went down as everyone gasped. Beyond made the knife go away as he rushed to his sister. "A! are you okay?!" shouted Beyond in worry. A gave him a thumb's up as she took out a bottle of water from her bag. Beyond smiled as he knew what he had to do. Beyond open the bottle and took 9 drops of the water with the cap. after that he smeared it at the wound as it burned abit (causing her to squel abit) . after a few minute's the wound was gone like it has never been shot. Beyond closed the bottle and gave it to A.

A suddenly instantly cried and tackled him while hugging him. "OHBEYONDIMISSEDYOUSOMUCHTHAT ICOULDDIE!PLEASEDONTEVERLEAVEMELIKETHA TAGAINBECAUSEYOUAREMYONLYFAM ILYLEFTPLEASEDONTLEAVEMEEVER AGAIN!" she said while crying. Beyond just smiled and pat her head. meanwhile Mello and co. were just watching in shock as they saw Beyond again. "B-Beyond? is that you?" said Matt as his goggles was falling down abit. "Alive in the flash Matty" Beyond replied with a smile.

Everyone instant tackled him and said in unison "BEYONDWEMISSEDYOUSOMUCH!" as Beyond chuckled and begin translating those word's into english. after meeting and catching up, all of them decided to return back to Whammy's house.

*Skip skip*

when the car arrived, everyone walked out and Beyond walked out the last. as they walked in, everyone gasped at Beyond as he just waved a hand. Mello and Matt open'd the door to see L and Watari was about to leave. L looked up and stared. Watari looked at Beyond in suprise. after and awkward silence, Beyond broked by saying "Hi?". everyone cheered as L organized a welcome back party for Beyond. after the party went on for 30 minute's everyone suddenly gather up around Beyond. "What?" said Beyond looking confused. A came up and poked up Beyond on the cheek's and said "It's your birthday silly!" as Mello and Matt bring a gigantic chocolate cake (Which Matt and other's had to hold Mello back) with a 19 shaped candle on top of it while frosting vanilla that said "Happy Birthday Beyond Birthday!".

Beyond smiled as he took a ladder to climb the cake and made a wish as he blowed the candle's. after that he slide down and cut a piece for A, then Archer. everyone stared at Beyond.

"What? want one? go take it your'self!" shouted Beyond as eveyone dived inside to the cake. Beyond chuckled abit as he went to take out his bag's as he begin packing again. "You leaving again?" said a voice. Beyond smiled and said "Yes Archer, i gotta leave for Japan"

"Why?"

"Personal reason's"

"hmp, i never get to spend some time with you"

"Wha-" Beyond was interrupted as Archer crashed her lips into his. Beyond kissed her back as they feel to the bed. meanwhile watching from the door was Matt with a video camera. "Hehe, sweet old Matt on his work again" Matt thought to himself.

*Next morning*

Beyond was now standing outside Whammy's house with his stuff. "Well, gotta go again people!" he said with a wave as everyone waved back. Beyond ordered the driver to send him to the airport. while driving, he bought the flying ticket's online and checked in online. after arriving at the airport, he went to his plane and waited. it was a long flight for Beyond due to him flying 3 flight's in a row.

*Japan*

Beyond groaned as he was awoked from his sleep in the plane. he rubbed his eye's as he stood up. after leaving the airport, he begin to look for Light's house. "Gotta be here somewhere" said Beyond to himself as he walked around the street's. after walking for sometime, he founded Light's house. he ringed the bell as a brunette girl came. Beyond blushed abit at her amazing beauty but quickly rubbed it off. the girl seeing this blushed abit also but quickly said "H-hi there, who are you?"

"I am Beyond Birthday, looking for Light Yagami, is he here?"

"Um no, he's currently worki-"

"SAYU!"

"Oh wait, there he is"

Light came up to Beyond and looked at him. "Light yagami, he has no life-span, he is Kira!" thought Beyond to himself. "i know" said Beyond.

"What?" said Light

Sayu then grabbed Beyond by the arm and dragged him in. Light sighed as he walked in following them. after greeting the family of Yagami's, Beyond went to Light's room to talk some stuff with him.

*Room*

"I know" said Beyond as he crouched at his chair. Light noticed he looked like L abit.

"Tell me, is that you L?" asked Light

"No way ho-zay! i'm Beyond Birthday!" said Beyond.

"So...what do you mean you know?"

"I know, you are...KIRA!" said Beyond. Light looked abit suprised but remained calm and said "you must be mistaken, i'm not ki-"

"RYUK!" shouted Beyond as Ryuk came in floating through the wall. Light seemed shocked at Beyond. "How long has it been Ryuk? 8 year's?"

"Well good to see you to kiddo! how have ya been?"

Light sighed and said "Ryuk, you know this person?"

"yep, he's one of the children i told you bout"

"Hmm, i see, so Beyond, feel like working together?"

Beyond stared at Light and said "Sure, i'm bored anyway's" with that Beyond and Light shooked hand's.

"I don't trust you" said Light in his head.

"Me neither you sick bastard" said Beyond in his head.

OKAY! that's it for chapter 5! see you guy's soon ^_^!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guy's! this is a new chapter! i'm quite sad due to lack of reader's ._. though nevermind my problem's, let's start!

Chapter 6: Light's rising, L's fall, Beyond's rage and Lilya's comfort

Beyond woke up as he fell alseep in SAYU's room. he looked around to see Sayu next to him. Beyond suddenly hyper-speed his way outside the room. Soichiro came upstair's just intime to see Beyond speed away from Sayu's door. "THAT BASTARD!" shouted Soichiro as he chased Beyond. meanwhile Sayu woked to see Beyond gone. "hmp, i was about to snuggle up to him" she thought to herself with a pout face.

*After explaining to one angry Soichiro later*

"And that is why i fell alseep, i had to go to work with L!" said Beyond. "Woah wait, you know L?" asked Soichiro.

"Duh, i'm from an oprha- uh i mean i just know him"

Soichiro raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. after leaving the Yagami household, Beyond went off to search for a place to live. after hour's of searching he founded a big hotel (A/N: it's the same place where L stayed). after checking in and stuff, he went to the second highest floor. he got a presidental room. Beyond walked in to find a very large living room, next was a large Kitchen and a dining table, after that there was total 8 room's, all King-sized bed. Beyond chuckled abit as he took out a laptop and plugged it in, next he took out a headphone and call Light.

"Yes?" said Light on the phone.

"This is Beyond, i presume you have a job for me?"

"Yes, i want you to kill these people" as Light send 5 photo's of unknown name criminal.

"i see, i shall get to it" as Beyond closed the line and walked out of the hotel. he first went to a bank to get some money. *check's in and press withdraw* "hmm, let's see" *Screen: Current money on bank: 57,000,000* "ah!" *press withdraw: 5,000,000*. after getting the money (who also got look's from the banker's and people)

Soon Beyond went to a car shop to buy a car, he bought a modified 1967 ford mustang for a good price. after that, he droved to the first target's house. Beyond look at the picture as he's eye's glowed red and said "Jake Nakidson". he then proceed to ring the doorbell, a man came out with a shot gun and pointed it to Beyond and said "what the fuck do you want?!"

"Nothing, just this" Beyond said as he took out the Death Knife and stabbed him rapidly until he fell dead, Beyond looked at his hand's full of blood and smiled creepily and said "I'm...going...to...enjoy...this" as he left the place leaving the body exposed.

*After killing the target's*

Beyond walked back to his hotel with his clothes abit bloody and his hand full of blood. people started to avoid Beyond's way as he smirked to himself. after getting to his floor, Beyond took a bath and took a rest. he fell asleep as he was lying down on the bed.

*Meanwhile on the top floor*

L was checking some footage of the killing's that Beyond did. "Watari, who is this person killing the people Kira could not get?"

"I'm afraid i do not know anything Mater L"

"Hmm, he seem's to be holding a strange holding knife"

"Yes he is"

"What do you think of Partner"

"Partner?"

"Yes, we shall call him Partner from now on, i have a 97% sure that he is the partner of Kira"

"I see, shall i bring out the cake now?"

"Yes please"

Watari left the room to get some cake while L was checking on the computer. "Beyond, could that be you? no, he wouldn't do that, or at least i think he wouldn't" L thought as he bit his finger nair.

*Next day*

Beyond woke to some beeping noises from his computer. Beyond woke up as he went to the computer to see Light. "BEYOND! where the hell were you?!"

"calm down, hold your horses" said Beyond sleepily.

"Ugh, anyway's i have a new work for you"

"What is it?"

"I want you to meet L on the top floor to say that you want to work with him, after that, join soichiro on an assault on a house full of Mafia target's (A/N: i made the assault on Mello's mafia house earlier before L died)"

"I see, i shall get to it"

"Very well"

*Light Yagami out*

Beyond proceed to take a bath and did his morning ritual's and go to the top floor. at the top floor, he saw Aizawa and Matsuda playing card's on the door. "Um hello?" said Beyond as Aizawa took out his gun and pointed it at Beyond. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I am Beyond Birthday, i want to work for L to catch Kira"

"hmm, i need to see some I.D"

Beyond groaned as he suddenly sped up to Aizawa and punched him in the gut. he then punched Matsuda on the face knocking him out (even though he didn't do anything xD). after that he barged in the room but to trigger the alarm. he sped up around randomly as he founded L crouching in a chair. he step up but to suddenly felt a rifle on his head. he turned around to see Watari holding a rifle to his head. "Watari?" said Beyond.

"Beyond? is that you?"

"Why yes it is, it's been some time is it Watari?" said Beyond with a chuckle as Watari put the gun down. Beyond walked up to L and said "Hello L! long time no see!"

L spin around to see Beyond facing him. "Hello Beyond, what bring's you here?"

"Oh i just wanted to work with you"

"Hmm, fine then, take a sit and Watari shall brief you"

*After briefing him*

"So, i'm gonna join Soichiro on the assault?" asked Beyond

"Yes, and you shall have some protection"

"Nah, i'm gonna go in when everything is safe"

"I see, just have a safe misson, that is all"

"That's it? no good luck or goodbye's? oh L, you never change do you" said Beyond with a chuckle.

"I do not say goodbye for goodbye is enternal, i prefer to be saying see you soon" said L.

"Hmp, i see, never mind then, i shall now go"

*Later at the target's house*

"GO!" said L as everyone begin assaulting the house. after the gunshot's stopped, Beyond went inside and looked around. when he arrived at the second floor to see Mello is in a stand off between Soichiro.

"If you keep getting any closer, i will press this button that will trigger an explosion causing this whole place crumbling down" said Mello. "Mello!" shouted Beyond as he stood infront of him. "Beyond? get the fuck out of my way!" shouted Mello.

"Mihael Kheel don't you dare!" shouted Beyond as he pressed the button. everything exploded as the building went crumbling down. Beyond blacked out with the explosion.

*Skip few week's later*

Beyond open'd his eye's as he found himself in a hospital bed. he looked around to see A sleeping next to him. "A?" said Beyond. A quickly shot her eye's open to see Beyond standing and well healed. "BEYOND!" shouted A as she tackled him and hugged him tightly. her shouting cause Watari, L, Light and the other's to barge in. A kept on hugging him as he patt her head. after calming down, Beyond noticed he got burned mark's on his hand's. "Damn, must've been one hell of an explosion" said Beyond. A giggled abit as she kissed him on the cheek's and said "I'm just glad you're back". Beyond smiled as he went to check out of the hospital. after checking out, Beyond went back to his hotel as it started raining.

"Damn, L is just this close to get to Kira!" said Beyond poudly to Watari as he smiled and went somewhere. "By the way, where is L?"

"He's at the rooftop" replied Aizawa. "Rooftop? but it's pouring outside!" said Beyond. Beyond then went outside to see L standing in the rain with a little girl next to him. the girl had her hair all the way to her waist black colour of course. she is wearing a collared long sleeved white shirt with a neck tie and a black skirt. "L? who's is the girl?" asked Beyond as he approached him.

"This girl...is my little sister...Lilya Lawliet" said L as he looked at her. "why did you gave out her last name? i tho-"

"I know you have the Shinigami eye's Beyond"

"I see, anyway's is it okay to stand here? she's gonna get a cold" said Beyond as he pulled out an umbrella and covered her with it. she smiled and hugged Beyond's leg.

L looked at the raining sky and said "The bells...are getting louder"

"Bells?"

"Yes"

"L!" shouted Light from behind. Lilya frowned and said to Beyond quietly "I don't like him"

"It's okay, i don't like him too"

L then looked at Light and said "Light, you're the first friend i ever had" as this cause a suprised look from Light and Beyond. after standing there for a few more minute's in an awkward silence, they all went inside as everyone dried up. as they were drying up, L went to Beyond and said "Beyond, if anything happen's to me, please take care of my sister"

"Wha? nothing i mean NOTHING, will ever happen to you, i promise you!" said Beyond in a firm tone as L chuckled abit. after drying up, L went to crouch at the chair infront of the computer with Beyond and Lilya next to him while Light on the opposite. just then, everything went black and a red light flashed. L suddenly got an income from a letter "N" and "M".

"THIS IS MELLO! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON THERE?!"

"nothing, just some problem with the system" said Near.

"Ugh, shut the hell up! something could be happening"

"L, why is suddenly Watari's screen went black and said "File delete"" said Near. "Guy's, i cant find the shinigami!" shouted Matsuda.

the N and M screen went to a blackout but reappeared again as Mello and Near was on the screen. "L! what the FUCK IS GOING ON?!" shouted Mello. "Calm down Mello" said Near.

"Alright everyone, calm down, find the shiniga-" L was stopped when he felt a pain on his chest. he fell sideway's only to be caught by Light. just then Beyond kicked him away as Lilya caught him. "BROTHER! DON'T DIE PLEASE! YOU'RE MY ONLY FAMILY LEFT!" shouted Lilya as he cried. "L!" shouted Mello and Near in unison. "B-Beyond" said L as Beyond rushed to his side. "Yes L?!" said Beyond.

"Take...care...of my...sister" said L before he closed his eye's half way. L begin to say at his head "I'm sorry to leave you with Light...Kira. i will miss you my children...Mihael Kheel...Nate River...Edward Miles...Julie Miles...and my dear sister...Lilya...Lawliet..." as he closed his eye's shut. "LLLLLLLL!" shouted Beyond, Lilya, Mello and Near in unison. Beyond stood up with tear's running down his now glowing red eye's as he took out his Death Knife and stabbed Light on the leg. "WHAT THE FUCK BEYOND?!" shouted Light as Aizawa and Matsuda tried to disable him but instead Beyond knocked out Aizawa and Matsuda. Beyond pulled out his Knife, made it gone and grabbed L's body at the same time carried Lilya and ran away from the building. he went to his car and quickly drove away. "Beyond? where are we going? what is happening?" said Lilya.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Beyond as he stopped his car somewhere in a deserted area. Lilya was about to cry when suddenly Beyond holded her arm's and said "I'm sorry, i'm just confused and angry right now".

"Then let me comfort you" said Lilya as she suddenly grabbed Beyond and kissed him. Beyond's eye's widen as he felt odd kissing a 12 year old girl. Beyond just fell into the kiss as he closed his eyes and felt at peace.

ALRIGHT! THAT IS ALL FOR CHAPTER 6! i feel that i made Beyond pedo o.O probably Pedo bear is somewhere around here *glances at little sister* anyway's, i MIGHT make a lemon on next chapter o.O LOL but i think i might not. but i want to, but i'm bad at Lemons (more like havent written any o.O) so anyways please read and read! Jibster feeling like a pedo o_o"


	7. Chapter 7

Yep :| imma write a lemon for this chapter (please tell if it is bad o_o), please find my story onto a rated M section ^_^ please read! so now let's start!

Chapter 7: Beyond's peace

Beyond kept kissing her as she fell back on her sit. she moaned onto his mouth which made Beyond smirked abit. soon after kissing, they departed for air. "B-Beyond, we shouldn't do this" Lilya panted. "I thought you want to help me calm down" Beyond said while kissing her neck causing her to moan abit. Beyond then proceed to unbutton her shirt. she stopped Beyond there and blushed abit. "Don't hide you're beauty" he said as he ripped off her shirt causing her to squel abit.

Beyond begin to leave a trail of kisses from her neck all the way to her right nipple. once he reached his destination, he begin licking it causing her to moan louder. Beyond then used his other free hand and begin pinching her other nipple. back at Beyond, be begin to bite her nipple causing abit blood to splurt out. she whimper abit but was silenced by Beyond's kiss. they kissed some more until they departed for air once more. Lilya then pushed Beyond all the way back to his sit with her unknown strength. she then bent down and begin unzipping Beyond's pant's. once she finished zipping, she removed his boxer's to find a massive erection. she smiled abit as she begin licking the tip causing Beyond to groan abit. hearing this made her smiled abit as she begin licking his cock up and down. she then used her free hand and begin to caressing his balls. Beyond groaned some more as she took his cock all the way to her throat. she begin bobbing her head up and down. after several more minute's, Beyond said "Lilya, i-i'm about t-"

"Just do it" she manage to say. after a few more seconds Beyond shouted "LILYA!" as he camed on her mouth. Lilya gagged abit but managed to swallow all of his semen. she licked of some of the semen of her lips and said "delicious" with a seductive tone and smile. Beyond once again became hard. she giggled abit but stopped when Beyond carried her bridal style, went outside the car, and pin her to the hood of the car. "B-Beyond? what are you doing?" she said.

"My turn" he said as he pulled of her skirt to reavel a wet underwear. he smiled as he took it off and licked her pussy. she moaned loudly as she put her hand's on Beyond's head and pushed him deeper. "Deeper Beyond! DEEPER!" she demanded as Beyond happily obliged. he stuck his tounge deeper causing her to moan some more loudly. he founded her clit and begin licking/nibling it fast. she moaned some more as this made Beyond smirked abit. after several minute's she begin to pant and said "G-gon-gonna come s-soon".

Beyond begin to lick and suck more until Lilya made her head go back and moaned loudly as she hit her orgasm. Beyond dranked all her semen as he said "strawberry's?". she giggled abit as she said "Beyond, i want you in me, please".

"Are you sure?"

"JUST DO IT!" she demanded as Beyond smiled and lined his cock infront of her pussy. he rubbed it causing her to moan abit. after that, he thrust inside of her with full force causing her to moan and whimper abit but was silenced by Beyond's kiss. after that, he begin moving slowly as he increased speed. she moaned some more as she wrapped her leg's on Beyond's waist. Lilya then bringed her face closer to Beyond's and kissed him while he begin to thrust inside her faster. Beyond then suddenly hit her sweet spot as she moaned loudly. Beyond kept hitting her spot as she hit another orgasm. Beyond kept thrusting inside her until he said "Lil-Lilya, im gonna come soon"

"Do it inside, please, i want you inside of me"

Beyond smiled as he thrust into her maximum speed. she moaned loudly as Beyond shouted her name as he realesed his seed's inside of her. after that, Beyond turned around and slide down while still being inside of Lilya. just then Lilya begin to move some more. "Li-Lilya, what are you doing?"

"I-I want to feel good some morrreee" she purred causing Beyond to have another erection. she begin kissing him while riding ontop of him causing her to moan into his mouth. Beyond begin to play with her nipples as she moaned loudly. hearing this, Beyond begin to thrust also in great speed causing her to tilt her head back. after several minute's of thrusting they both shouted each other's name as they hit another orgasm. Lilya panted abit as suddenly she was carried by Beyond who is still inside of her. "My turn" Beyond said while smirking as he pushed and slammed her onto the car door and begin thrusting into her. she moaned while Beyond begin to play with her nipple's once more. she manage'd to turn her head as Beyond begin kissing her once more. after that Beyond pinched her left nipple while nibbling on her right ear. she moaned loudly once more as she shouted his name and hit her orgasm once more again. Beyond whom also was close to his orgasm, shouted Lilya's name as he once again came inside her.

Beyond manage'd to open the car door as they both sit there for a while. after that, Lilya begin to ride ontop of him again causing him to have another erection. they both thrusted together in sync as Beyond hit her sweet spot again causing her moan loudly. Beyond than spun her around and kissed her as she warped her arm's around Beyond's neck. after 30 minute's and 9 orgasm from Lilya and 5 orgasm from Beyond later, Beyond cleaned her up by licking all the remaining semen on her pussy. after Lilya dressed up, she suddenly grabbed Beyond's cock and stroke it causing Beyond to gasp abit and moaned abit. she smiled slyly as she begin to stroke in great speed. after stroking for nearly fifteen minute's, Beyond came on her arm's as she licked it off. after that she begin to stroke him again. Beyond moaned as she begin licking his cock again. Beyond grabbed her head and forced her to deep throat him as she gagged abit. after bobbing down for 2 minute's, Beyond came on her face and her mouth. Lilya licked all the semen away as she smiled in a seductive way. she cleaned Beyond's shaft by licking it before putting up his boxer's and zipped him up. he patted his cock and smiled at Beyond.

"Wow. i did not just belive what we just did"

"I do, and you do realise we had sex infront of my brother's body right?"

Beyond gulped as he realised that. he looked at his pant's and said "I'm still hard, round 2?" as Lilya smiled in a seductive way before unzipping him again.

WOW! best chapter ever xD oh by the way, i killed pedo bear so he wouldnt do my little sister, anyway's my story turned into a rated M so please, if you want to search moi story, please find it in the rated M section! Jibster out.


	8. Chapter 8

All right guy's! here's the new chapter of the story! so anyway's here are some things you should know: Mello had his scar BEFORE L died (in my story), Near is already taken over the SPK before L died, they were there (through via computer) when L died, Mello and Matt will still die but Matt will die with A. so anyway's let's start!

Chapter 8: Mello, Matt, Archer and A's fall and Near and Beyond's sorrow

After their little incident in the car, Beyond and Lilya decided to bury L in Whammy's house. Beyond had to go back all the way to japan to fight for Watari's body, but he had won. so now next to the original A's graveyard was L's graveyard in the middle and next to him was Watari's body. after standing there for a moment of silence, Beyond went inside Whammy's house to find a certain person for help.

"Beyond? where are we going?" asked Lilya (who is still hugging his leg).

"Just finding a person for help" replied Beyond.

Beyond walked around for 30 minute's until he saw a boy (Near's height) sitting infront of many laptop's, had black shirt and blue short's with black hair. "T? is that you?" asked Beyond as T turned around to see Beyond. "B-Beyond? is that you?"

"Yes T, alive in the flash"

T chuckled abit as they started to catch up. after catching up, Beyond asked "Hey T, your good at tracking down people right?"

"Duh, why do you think they gave me T for?"

"right, anyway's i need to track someone"

"Who might that be?"

"Mello and Matt"

T looked very shocked to hear this but nodded as he started tracing them. after 45 minute's, T shouted "AHA!" as this cause Beyond and Lilya to wake up. "You found them?" asked Beyond. "Yeah, they stay at this warehouse" T said as he pointed at the location.

"I see, thank you T, now, would you like to help me to get there?"

"Journey with Beyond...wait, lemme bring some other people"

"Sure, i'll be waiting at the car"

*45 minute's later*

T came out with V, G and H. Beyond looked around and said "Where is A and Archer?"

"They left with Mello and Matt" said V.

"Good to see you guy's!" said Beyond. everyone smiled and said "It's been a while".

*after fitting their stuff in the car*

So now their position in the car was Beyond as the driver, V in the front seat while Lilya sitting at her lap. then behind was G at the left T in the middle and H at the right. "Everyone set?" said Beyond.

"YEAH!" as everyone shouted with that Beyond drove off and they were on their way.

*after driving for 9 days*

Beyond and co. arrived at a strange apartment. "You sure bout this place?" asked H to T.

"Duh, when was my tracking ever wrong?"

"Anyway's let's go" said Beyond. when they open'd the door, they found a pretty messed up place. everyone sweatdropped. as they searched around, G suddenly took out her gun (a magnum revolver) and pointed it at the shadow's. H suddenly looked at the dark side and said "Mello and Matt...how are you guy's?"

Matt and Mello indeed came out with a suprised face. "Guy's? what are you doing here?" asked Mello. "Oh, we just decided to freeload in here" said Beyond. everyone sweatdropped. "So by the way where is my sister?" asked Beyond.

"Went out shopping" said Matt as he was still playing his DS. Beyond sighed as he looked at his friend's and said "Unpack and clean this place?" as everyone nodded.

*3 hour's later*

Archer and A came through the door to find the place clean. Mello's chocolate stash now had 5 fridge's. the kitchen was now made to look like a 5 star kitchen. Matt's computer was now multiply by 8. the house now had a flat screen tv, new sound system, more cleaner, new washing machine, new fridge and cooking system, bedroom was now expanded to a king sized bed's, had 9 room in total. Archer and A jaw dropped. just then they heard some rustling in the back. Archer took out her Bow and prepare'd it as she walked into the back. "Who's there?!" shouted Archer as Beyond popped out.

"Hello Archer and sister, how have you been?" said Beyond with a bow. he seem's to have some white stainded in his shirt and pant's. Archer and A tackled Beyond to the ground and hugged him tightly as he laughed.

"Alright guy's, you may come out now" said Beyond as everyone came out. "What did you guy's do to the place?" asked Archer.

"Oh, we just decided to make the place cleaner, by i mean we i mean me, Matt, T, H and V. Mello was to lazy to help"

"I see, it look's awesome!"

Beyond smiled as he now know the whole gang was now back together.

*After catching up with everyone*

Beyond eye was currently twitching due to playing card's with V and A. "AHA! GO FISH!" shouted A.

"We're arent playing that" said V

"Oh"

"You were losing"

"oooh! A hate's losing!" said A with a pout face. Beyond chuckled while V giggled. "Hey guy's" said Matt.

"Yes?" replied A.

"Ya know, we gotta go catch Kira or something, IM BORED OUT OF MY MIND!"

"hmm, good point," said Beyond. just then they heard shouting from Mello's room. Mello came storming out with his coat ready. "Mello? where are you going?" said Beyond.

"To go to Near, i gotta take something"

"Well if you are going, im coming, i gotta talk with him for a while"

"Fine, just hurry up, you're driving right?"

Beyond sweatdropped and said "Aye". after preparing, Beyond and Mello was in Beyond's car as they drove to Near's location.

*Later when they arrived*

"Near" said Mello.

"Mello"

"You have the picture?"

"Yes" said Near as he threw it backward's without looking while Mello catch it. Beyond thought they had practiced this. after taking the picture, Beyond asked Mello to go home first as he said he got to talk with Near about something.

"Near"

"Yes Beyond?"

"I wanna ask you something"

"and what will that be?" said Near as he finished a stack of dice's. he then proceed to take a lego piece of Beyond and A.

"Do you belive in shinigami's?" said Beyond.

"Well as a matter of fact, yes, if the Death Note is real, why not Shinigami's?"

"I see, i wanna be there when you go catch Kira"

"Sure, oh by the way, catch" Near said as he threw and earpiece. "What's this for?" asked Beyond.

"We gotta keep in contact yes?"

"Hmm, i see, anyway's see you soon"

"Not saying goodbye Beyond?"

"I dont say goodbye for goodbye is enternal, i prefer to say see you soon or something" Beyond replied with a chuckle as Near wonderd about something but shrugged it off.

*After returning at Mello's place*

Beyond walked in to see Mello sitting at the couch eating chocolate, A reading a book, G cleaning her gun, V checking her belt's for something, T searching something with the laptop's and Matt playing a PS3. Beyond walked to his room and lay there for a while as he closed his eye's and thought some stuff. after laying there, he noticed that Archer was not with them. Beyond walked back to the living room and said "Hey, where is Archer?"

"Dunno" said Matt still focused on his game. Beyond rolled his eye's as he walked to the roof to see Archer sitting on the roof. Beyond sat next to Archer as she got starlted. "B-Beyond? what are you doing? D-Don't suprise me like that!" she said with a pout face.

Beyond laughed and said "So, what'cha doin at the roof?"

"Oh i don't know, i just like it here"

"Oh so now you are copying me?"

"W-Wha? im NOT copying you!" she said with another pout face as Beyond chuckled. just then Beyond eye's glowed red and saw Archer's life span. he looked sad and thought "7 more day's? the fuck is wrong with god?".

"Beyond? why do you look sad?"

"Oh, um, it's nothing, just thinking bout stuff"

"I see, hey Matt's calling us, let's go inside"

"Y-Yeah"

*Later inside*

Matt had prepared dinner (much to people's suprise) as they dinner looked like what they had in Whammy's house. "Matt? you cooked this?" asked A.

"Yes" he said while playing his DS.

"How? you alway's suck at stuff something to do with moving" said Beyond. Matt shrugged it as he kept on playing.

*After eating dinner*

Beyond was about to go to sleep as he saw A sleeping on his bed. he chuckled as he covered her with the blanket as he slept next to her. he closed his eye's and fell alseep. Beyond was having a nice sleep until he heard A said something. he opend his eye's to see A was talking in her sleep. Beyond rubbed his eye's and and sat next to her wanting to know what was she dreaming about.

"M-Matt" she said. Beyond chuckled and smiled as he noted to kick Matt in the balls tomorrow. just as he was about to sleep, he heard her saying "B-Beyond, No, we cant do that. we're siblings!".

Beyond cheek's went instant red as he suddenly pulled the cover's and try to go to sleep. as he was closing his eye's he heard her saying "Beyond? is that you? are you awake?".

Beyond kept his eye's shut as he felt her turning him to face upward's toward the ceiling. he kept his eye's shut and thought he could go to sleep for real anyway's. just then he felt something his lips. it was her lips. Beyond's mind shouted "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING A?!" as another part of his mind said "GO WITH THE FLOW!" while another said "Why not both? rape and feel good!".

Beyond sweatdropped at his own mind as he suddenly felt her lips departed. he felt relied as he suddenly felt his zipper opening. "oh shit, this is not good" said Beyond in his mind. he felt his boxer's slipping down. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK" he said to his mind again. he felt his cock sprang up and being strocked slowly. he felt that he needed to quickly end this but another part of his mind said to stay. Beyond ended up having to stay there. A had increased her speed of strocking as Beyond was holding back some moanings. after several minute's, Beyond came at her hand's. he prayed that she would stopped but he was dead wrong. he felt some kind of soft thing's around his cock. Beyond opend his eye's abit to see A was giving him a tit-fuck.

"shit" Beyond thought to him self as she started moving up and down with her breast's. as she was moving, she begin to lick the tip as Beyond was now finding him self hard to restrain some moan again. after several mintue's Beyond's eye's went shot open as he came all over her face.

"Beyond? you're awake?!" she said.

"Uuuh" Beyond said as he was suddenly pinned down back on the bed with A's lips crashing down on his. she moaned into his mouth as he grabbed her breast and squeezed it. she moaned some more into his mouth as they departed for air. Beyond waisted no time to lick and played with her Breast's. she moaned some more as he held her head into her chest. after several minute's, Beyond suddenly pushed A away and lifted her skirt up and saw a very wet panties. he smirked as she said with a flustered face "D-Don't stare".

Beyond removed the panties and threw it away. after that, he proceed to lick her pussy as she muffled a loud moan. she pushed Beyond's head deaper. "P-Please, Deeper, Faster!" she pleaded as Beyond happily obliged. he licked her faster and deeper until she came as Beyond swallowed all of her semen. after licking his hand's, she pushed Beyond and begin sucking his cock. Beyond grabbed her head and forced down her throat. she begin bobbing up and down syc with Beyond's forcing. he groaned abit as he suddenly shot semen down her throat. she gagged abit but managed to swallowed it all. after licking some of her lips, she said "Delicious".

Beyond had another erection as suddenly A stood up and lined his cock at her pussy. "You sure A?"

"Y-Yes" she said as she suddenly jabbed down causing Beyond to groaned abit and her to whimper but was silenced by Beyond's kiss. after kissing, A begin moving as Beyond thrusted upward. they both moaned as A grabbed Beyond to kiss him. after thrusting for 19 minute's, Beyond suddenly groaned as he shot his seed's inside her. she made an orgasm face as she also reached her climax. she sitted there for a while as she looked at Beyond and said "I...want...more...inside...me"

"Uh oh" said Beyond.

she suddenly stood up and went on four's. she looked at Beyond and said "Pleeaassee?" she purred in a seductive tone. Beyond had an erection as he smirked and thrusted inside her. "ah ah yes! harder! faster!" she moaned.

Beyond obeyed her as he thrusted in great speed. after thrusting for a good 15 minute's, he said "G-Gonna come!"

"d-do it inside me"

"wha-"

"DO IT!"

Beyond groaned as he shot up his seed's inside her. "aaaaah" she moaned as she made an orgasm face. she suddenly said "fuck me on the wall"

"what?"

"now"

Beyond carried her and pinned her to the wall as he thrusted into her. "YES! RIGHT THERE!" she moaned as Beyond hit her sweet spot. Beyond kept hitting that spot as she reached her climax. after Beyond thrusted for 9 minute's, he came and shot his seed's inside her again.

Beyond manage to lay down on his bed as he rested abit. he felt moving on his cock as he saw A riding ontop of him. "i want more" she said. Beyond raised his eyebrow as he thought if she was a masochist (xD). she kept riding ontop of him as he came inside her again. she made an orgasm face as she kissed Beyond. she started moving again as Beyond suddenly pinned her down. he thrusted into her while her leg's wrapped around Beyond's waist. A kissed Beyond again as he grabbed her breast and begin sucking on them. she moaned as she reached her climax again. Beyond whom shortly joined her as he came inside her again. after that Beyond laid on his back and rest for a while. he looked to see A's vagina was over flowed with his semen. "i think i got you pregnant" Beyond said.

"Nah, i cant make babies. i got this sickness or something" A said.

Beyond titled his head back as he rested abit. just then he saw A approaching him. she gave a seductive smile as she strocked Beyond's cock again. Beyond tilted his head back once more as he grunted abit. she increased her speed as Beyond grunted once more before coming onto her face. she smiled seductivly as she licked it all from her face. after cleaning she proceed to lick the tip of his cock as she sandwhiched his cock between her breast's. she moved up and down as she licked the tip. he grunted once more as he came onto her face and mouth. she smiled seductivly feeling satisfied as she licked of the semen of her face. she smiled as she cleaned up, dressed up Beyond and herself as she slept next to Beyond. before she slept, she opend Beyond's zipper and slipped in his cock inside her and moved her self. she moaned as she used a sleeping cock to pleasure her most desire.

*Next day*

Beyond woke up to feel...wet. he noticed the bed was wet also. he quickly stood up but suddenlt felt a shock of pleasure. he open the sheet's to see his cock inside a cumfilled A...his sister...who's belly is now full...of HIS semen. he smiled as he thrusted into her before coming inside her. after taking of his cock, he bgean to jack off into her pussy and came outside her vagina. he smiled as he used her mouth to clean himself and left the room to take a shower.

*After taking shower*

Beyond was sitting outside on the table eating his breakfirst (Egg, toast, tea etc.) until he heard Mello and Matt's voice shouting "WHAT THE FUCK?!".

Beyond smiled as he continued to eat peacefully. after everyone woke up and cleaned A's room with A along, they proceed to do their own stuff until Mello said "Guy's, we're making out move in 9 day's"

"M'kay" said Beyond lazily as Mello rolled his eye's.

*Skip 6 days later*

Beyond and co. was eating outside when Archer stood up and begin writing something on the tissue. they looked to it and it said "Archer is a big threat in my plan, she must be disposed off. signed Kira"

They looked at Archer as she suddenly fell to the ground but to be caught by Beyond. "ARCHER! ARCHER! MILIA RIVER DONT YOU FUCKING DIE ON ME!" shouted Beyond as Milia grabbed Beyond's face and kissed him before closing her's eye's and dying on Beyond's arm. his eye glared red colour as he carried her body bridal style and put it on his car before driving off to Whammy's house.

*At Whammy's house*

All of this kid's of Whammy's house as they stood over her grave yard (Next to watari's). Near was currently sitting next to her grave yard remained emotionless but had tear's running down his cheek's. he place a picture of him and her during they time as kids, a lego piece of her and finaly a necklace of his picture and her together sitting together during 2 year's ago. he stood up and went away but was clutching on his pajama's shirt tightly. Near drove off as everyone suddenly departed off. Beyond was the last one to leave as everything started to rain. his eye's glared red and said "Light yagami, i will kill you".

*A-Day (time for spring to action)*

"Ready?" said Mello to Matt.

"Yeah" said Matt. now Beyond was going with alone, Mello is alone, Matt is with A while T and G has to stay behind with Beyond.

" alright let's go!" shouted Mello as he drove away with the truck while Matt is in his car.

*Takada's area*

"Go right" said T through the comm device. Matt turned around to see Takada with a couple of guard's. he drifted as everone pointed their gun's at Matt's car. Matt took out a smoke gun and shot it in the middle. just then Mello came in with a motorcycle and said to takada "Get in". Takada nodded as they both drove off. after riding to the bus. Mello had asked takada to change as he went to drive the bus.

*Back at Matt*

Matt was driving when suddenly he was stopped by a barricade of car's with people in tux holding gun's toward's his car. "STEP OUT OF THE CAR WITH YOU'RE HAND'S UP!" said one of the police. Matt and A stood up as Matt said "Since when were the japanese allowed to have such big guns?"

"FIRE!" shouted on of the officer's as A shouted "NO!" as she hugged Matt. they both were shot as Matt warped his arm's around A as they both fell down. Matt and A died together while hugging.

*Back with Mello*

"Matt and A, i'm sorry you had to die" said Mello as he looked at the small screen tv. Mello was about to pass and old abandon church when he suddenly he felt a pain on his chest. he suddenly crashed onto the church as he died in flames with takada.

*Back with Beyond*

Beyond, G,T and H just stood there as they were in shock when Matt and A died. Beyond eyes went darken as he suddenly went to the roof. Beyond stood in the rain as he felt pair of arm's on his chest. he turned around to see V hugging him from behind. "It's okay Beyond, you can cry on me" as Beyond felt tear's on his cheek's. H, T and G just stood there and looking into the sky. just then Lilya came up stair's with tear's on her eye's and said "Is A-nee chan dead? with Matt and Mello nee-chan?" as she rushed toward's V and Beyond and hugged them both while she was crying. Beyond stopped crying as he stood up and looked down at V as his eye's glowed red. "yes, 89 more year's?" he said as V looked up to him and smiled. he then looked into the rainy sky as his eye's darken and said "The...Bells...are getting louder".

ALRIGHT! THAT IS FOR CHAPTER 8! was not expecting a lemon but the idea came when my friend suggest it o_O anyway's hope to see y'all in the next chap! by the way, sorry for the slow update, i had a fun time with my family so please understand as i had never seen them in 7 year's. Jibster out!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay guy's! i'm back with a new chapter's! thank you for the review and reading :D so anyway's let's start!

Chapter 9: Meeting the twins

"The...Bells...are getting louder" said Beyond as he looked into the raining sky. "Bell's?" asked V.

"Yes" said Beyond. his eye's suddenly shot open and went to T and said "T, i need you to find this 2 person"

"S-Sure, what is their name?"

"Lara and Alice"

"Last name?"

"Jeevas"

"Woah wait, Matt's last name?"

"Yes"

"Hmm, fine"

T went back inside, dried himself and proceed to go to the laptop. G and H went inside and decided to do something. V and Lilya was going inside until V asked her to go inside first. "Hey Beyond" asked V.

"Yes?"

"Remember the question i asked when we were little?"

"What question?"

"Never mind" V said as she walked in while clutching her shirt tightly. she went to her room, dried her self and rememberd something when they were little.

*V's flashback*

**"Hey Beyond!" shouted V as she walked toward's him as he is sitting on the roof. "Hey V, what cha doing up here?"**

**"Oh you know, just wanting to admire the sunset's view"**

**"Hmm, mkay's" Beyond replied lazily as she giggled. after sitting there for a few minute's V spoked up and said "H-Hey Beyond, can i ask you something?"**

**"Sure what is it?"**

**"When we grow up, will you be my husband?"**

**"W-Wha?"**

**V giggled as she walked away. just then she was stopped when Beyond said "Yes, i would love to"**

**V blushed and quickly went downstair's again.**

*End flashback*

V open her eye's as she felt tear's were forming. she smiled for a while before going into a deep sleep.

*Next morning*

Beyond woke up to some typing sounds outside. Beyond walked outside to see T still on the laptop. "Found anything?" said Beyond sleepily.

"Yeah, they are in Vegas, in some kind of strip club" said T casually.

Beyond caughed abit before taking a drink of water. "So, a trip to Vegas?"

"Nah, i think i'll stay as a support person or something"

"Mkay" replied Beyond lazily as he went to packed his stuff.

*After packing*

Beyond was now ready for a 5 day trip to Vegas. as he was about to leave he felt a hand grabbed him. he turned around to see V grabbing his hand. "Yes V?"

"Where are you going?"

"To Vegas, to find Matt's sister's"

"With who?"

"Me" replied G as she finished packing. V made a pout face as she let go of Beyond's hand and stormed to her room. Beyond looked at G as she replied with a 'I don't know what i did' look. Beyond shrugged it off as he went to his car.

*Car*

Beyond turned on his car as they begin driving to the airport. "Um G, what's in you suitcase, sound's something metal"

"Oh just a couple of handgun's, shotgun's, assault rifle and some grenade's"

"and what's the use of it?"

"Habit of using em"

"Mkay" replied Beyond lazily. she giggled abit as suddenly Beyond stopped the car. "What's wrong Beyond?"

"D-Did you just giggled?"

"I'm afraid i did"

Beyond face when a bit red as he continued to drive.

*Airport*

Beyond and G finaly settled in their plane, private jet of course. Beyond fell asleep as G cleaned her gun.

*Later when they arrived at Vegas*

Beyond woked up to the sound of landing as they walked out of the plane. after getting a car, Beyond asked G "Should we search em first or call it a night?"

"i think its best to search em first, since it's still like 1'oclock in the afternoon"

"Mkay's" Beyond replied as they drived to their destination.

*Later*

Beyond's eye twitch as they arrived in a large stip club. "ugh, lets go around the back and threaten the owner or something" Beyond said.

"Why?" asked G as she pulled out her magnum. "I hate seeing slut's and whore's"

"Isn't Matt's sister's a stripper?"

"just shut up and follow me" grumble Beyond as she giggled a bit. they went around the back as suddenly G gave Beyond a hand gun. "What's this for?"

"Just for safetey"

"okay, let move in" said Beyond as he kicked the back door open and G rushed inside.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" said a fat bold man. Beyond smirked as he suddenly pointed the gun at his head and said "I'm looking for 2 person named Alice and Lara jeeves"

"No idea who the hell are you talking about"

*Clicks gun*

"OKAY OKAY! THEY'RE INSIDE RIGHT NOW"

Beyond groaned as he had to go down there. he released his gun from his head and headed downstair's. as Beyond and G was walking down, all the stripper looked at Beyond and giggled. Beyond groaned as he past them all as he saw 2 person going inside a closed curtain area.

"Oh hell no" said Beyond as he pulled of the curtain to see a man in the middle as he said "THE FUCK BRO? IT'S MY TURN SO GET THE FUCK OU- *clicks* uh what i meant was, have fun!" as he ran away. Beyond smirked as he turned around to see 2 half naked girls. the one on the left had long wavy brunette hair all the way to her leg's and had blue eye's. the right one also had long wavy brunette hair and blue eye's but the only difference is that the left had a bit of her hair tied to the left while the right had her's tied to the right. the girls looked up and said "Hello there master, how may we pleasure you?" they said in sync. Beyond had a nosebleed as he said "oh come on Alice, is that how you greet an old friend? and hello there Lara".

The twins looked up at Beyond and shouted "BEYOND!" as they tackled his to the ground. Beyond smiled as the twins dressed up and left the club with Beyond and G.

*Later at a 5 star hotel*

The twins stared at G deeply as she cleaned her gun. "W-why are you guys staring at me?"

"Because you have a beautiful face"

"That Beyond might fell for"

"and the name is Lara

"and my name is Alice"

"Nice to"

"Meet you"

G was abit suprised as she has never met a person finished each other's sentences before. she giggled abit and resumed cleaning her gun. Beyond walked in and instantly closed his eye's. "What is"

"Wrong Beyond?" they both said in sync. "Please put some more normal clothes on" Beyond replied. the twins smiled seductivly and said "Oh Beyond"

"Always caring for other's" as they poked his cheek's causing him to nose bleed abit. the twins giggled as they went to change. Beyond left the room and sat at a table and took out a small laptop. he connected it to the room wall and turned it on. he then pressed "Connect T" as suddenly T appeared on the screen. "Hey T!"

"Hey Beyond, how's the search going?"

"Good, i found them, i'm going to return tomorrow"

"Mkay, but first, lemme see what they looked like!"

Beyond raised his eyebrow but shrugged it off as he called out "Alice! Lara! My friend want's to see you!".

The twins came out with a more normal clothes. Alice had her hair tied into pig tails as she was wearing a long sleeved black jacket and had it open, inside she was wearing a black t-shirt and finaly she had a black skirt while wearing black and red stipped stocking. Lara had her hair tied into a pony tail as she was wearing long sleeved white jacket and had it open, inside she was wearing a white t-shirt and finaly she had a white skirt while wearing white and yellow stripped stocking. they went to the computer and said "Hello there"

"You must be"

"The friend of Beyond"

"I presume?"

T had a nosebleed as the blood squirt out to the camera as the link went down. the twins giggled and turned to Beyond and said "It's been a while"

"Beyond"

"How have you"

"Been?"

"Fine, just having some hard time, i'm afraid i have some bad new's for you"

The twins looked at each other before sitting on Beyond's lap and listen to his news.

*After explaining about the Death's of Mello, Matt, A, Watari and L*

The twins just sat there in shock. "B-Brother is"

"Dead?"

Beyond stood up and said "Yes, Matt is dead"

The twins hugged each other and started to cry. Beyond left the room thinking that they need some time alone. he went to G's room and popped his head inside and said "Hey G, we're going home tomorrow, so pack your things"

"Why? we've been her just for a day"

"Yes, i know, but i need to do something so pack you thing mkay?"

"Fine" she grumble as she loaded her gun and reloaded it. Beyond quickly left her room and walked outside the hotel. during his walk outside, it started raining. Beyond kept walking as he looked into the dark raining sky. he wasnt looking when he bumped into someone. "oof!" Beyond said as he fell down. he rubbed his eye's to see he bumped into a girl. he rubbed his eye's as he saw he bumped into I.

"I? is that you?"

"Beyond? what are YOU doing here?"

"I was asking the same thing"

"Watch were you're going next time!"

"WELL DON'T SHOUT AT ME!"

"YOU BUMPED!"

"CHICKEN!"

"what? Beyond, what is it with you and chickens?"

"Dunno i just like em"

I giggled abit before hugging him and said "It's been a while"

"Yeah an-"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUY'S DOING!?" shouted a familiar voice. They both turned around to see A standing.

Beyond's eye widen as he stood there. just then the rain stopped and it started to shine brightly. behind A came Mello and Matt.

"Hey Beyond" said Matt. "been a while eh?" said Mello. Beyond just stood there and suddenly G came out and said "Beyond! where are yo-" she stopped when she saw A with Mello and Matt.

"Wait for us!" said the twins in sync. they walked outside to see Matt. their eye's widen and they all stood there.

A smiled and said "We're back".

OOoookaaaay, that it's for chapter 9! yes i made them alive again because it killed me when L died, and it killed me when mello and matt died to imma make them all back. yes next chapter will show the return of L and Watari! :D please keep on reading! and happy 12/12/12!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guy's! its me again with a new chapter ^_^ so anyways, i know i said there will be the return of L and Watari, yes i will make em back, but i will make L retire from work and Watari will still serve Near! BUT L and my oc's WILL be there when Near takes down Light! so let's start!

Chapter 10: Reunion

A smiled and said "We're back". Beyond knelt down and stair at the sky for a brief moment. he stood up and suddenly pulled A's cheek's.

"H-Hey! that hurts Beyond!" she said with a pout face.

"Gotta make sure you're real" he said while frowning. he then proceed to poke her cheeks. "STOP *poke* IT *poke*...do that one more time *poke*" A suddenly kicked Beyond on the balls as he knelt down and groaned in pain.

"Yep, thats you alright" he said while still on the ground. Matt laughed as he turned around to see the twins staring at him. "Alice? Lara? is that you?"

"Onee-Chan!" they both shouted as they tackled him on the ground and hugged him. he laughed as he patted their head. Mello then started to walk away in a different direction. "MELLO!" shouted G as she tackled him and hugged him. he smiled and patted her head. after everyone had a small talk, I decided to follow Beyond and co. to go back to japan. Matt managed to hack some ticket's but Beyond quickly sold them all as he said he got his own private jet.

*Later at airport*

Matt, Mello, A, I and the twins jaw dropped when they saw Beyond's private jet. they got in and started to get rested as they all fell alseep (except G who was cleaning her gun).

*Later when they arrived at Japan*

Beyond and co. was driving towards their Hideout when Beyond stopped in the middle of the road. "What is"

"Wrong Beyond?" asked the twins. Beyond got out of the car and walked inside as cake shop. everyone followed as they also looked around to get some cake. Beyond walked around until he spotted a familiar person.

"L?!" shouted Beyond. L and Watari turned around to see Beyond in shocked. L walked towards him and said "Hello Beyond, how have you been?"

"I thought you're dead?!"

"Yes i am aware of that, but i seem to be alive"

"and what about mister Watari?"

"Same thing as master L"

"Hmm i see" Beyond said as he called out the other's as they jaw dropped. "Oh by the way, i decided to retire as a detective and let Near and Mello do my job"

Mello frowned abit as they talked for a while. after that, L decided to follow Beyond as they drove in his limo.

*Later at hideout*

Beyond pressed the doorbell at least 5 time's. "I wonder if T is alseep?" asked Beyond to Matt. Mello suddenly kicked the door open. out of no where, T came out in his boxers and white tank-top while holding a baseball bat.

"ALRIGHT! WHO KICKED THE DO-" T stopped when he saw Mello and others. he jaw dropped and quickly changed his clothes. A giggled as everyone walked in and sat on the couch. everyone was having a small talk when V came in and dropped the shopping she was carrying. she cried and hugged A saying she missed them all. while they were having a reunion, Beyond walked up to the roof and stood there. he looked at the sky as it started raining and said "Where is Archer?".

*Next day*

Beyond fell asleep on the roof as he woke up he felt some kind of wet thing dripping all over him. he open his eye's to find it was raining. he quickly stood up and went downstairs. he took a bath and walked to the living room and his eye's twitched. if one thing Beyond learned about himself is that he hated when a place is in a mess. smoke were on the ground stepped. left over food boxes was on the table and stacked messily. Beyond looked around to find everyone (except for L and Watari) was laying on the ground with drinks around them. he sighed as he started cleaning up.

*Later*

Mello groaned as he woke up with a pain on his head. he looked around to find the place clean. "The fuck happen last night?" he asked him self as he proceed to wake everyone up. after everyone woke up, they looked around and saw the place clean. they all took a shower and sat on the living room.

"Where is"

"Beyond?" asked the twins. "No idea" said Matt as he took out a smoke.

everyone (except Matt) begin searching for Beyond. V decided she needed to go to pee so she went to the toilet. she arrived locked the door and sat on the toilet. she hummed but stopped when she saw a person sleeping on the bath tub. she looked to see Beyond was there. her eye's twitched.

*with Matt and co.*

"Ugh, we've been searching for 1 hour!" said Mello lazily. "actually is 1 minute" said Matt still focusing on his game. out of nowhere Beyond appeared with a slap mark on his cheeks. "ooooh what happend?" he said while rubbing his cheeks. V came in the room with her face red and shouted "HE WAS IN THE BATHROOM PEEPING ON ME!"

"I was sleeping"

"STILL IT'S THE SAME"

Beyond sweatdropped and shrugged it off. "Anyways, im going to Near's" said Beyond as he was about to leave.

"why the hell are you going to that sheeps place?"

"1. he's not a sheep 2. im going to help him catch Kira and 3. you're welcome for cleaning this place"

everyone stared at Beyond as he left the place.

*Nears*

Beyond walked through the place with ease due to him having a pass from Near. Beyond walked inside a room full of lego castle. "Woah" he said to himself as he walked around carefully. Beyond walked around until he spotted Near in the middle talking with the 2nd "L".

"Hey Near" Beyond whispered as Near tunred around to see Beyond. "Hey Beyond" he greeted emotionless.

"What's new?"

Near explained that he arranged a meeting with Light at a warehouse of some sort. Beyond nodded when he heard a familiar voice. "ONEE-CHAN! YOU'RE TOY BOX IS MESSED UP AGAIN!"

"damn, be right back Beyond" Near said as he walked upstairs. Beyond followed Near as he walked upstairs. he walked up and his eye's widen to see Archer, standing right there, alive. Beyond stood there and stared her. Archer noticed this and looked towards Beyond and stared back. she smiled and walked towards him. "Hello Beyond, its been a while" she said.

Beyon dropped and sat on the stairs and thought of things for a while. he stood up and suddenly hugged Archer. she smiled and hugged him back. "Y-You're alive, i missed you" Beyond said while hugging her tightly. she grabbed his face and kissed him.

they kept on kissing until they heard a cough. they quickly departed and blushed heavily. Near went to Beyond and pointed a squirt gun at him and said "If you break my sister's heart i will kill you" and with that he walked downstairs again. "Aye sir" he said as Archer giggled.

Beyond stayed at Near's for about 2 hours and decided to head back. just then in Near's computer appeared Mello in it. "Hello Mello" greeted Near as he begin building another tower of Lego's. "Shut up sheep, where is Beyond?"

"You called?"

"Yeah, well A and V is asking where were yo-"

Mello stopped when he saw Archer standing next to Beyond. "HEY GUY'S! IT'S ARCHER!" Mello shouted as everyone rushed into the screen. "OHMYGODARCHERWHEREWEREYOUWEM ISSEDYOUSOMUCHPLEASECOMEBACK HEREWEMISSEDYOURECOOKINGANDC LEANING!"

Archer smiled and said "Yeah, but im going to stay with my brother for a little while" she said while hugging Near. after catching up, Beyond smiled at Archer as she talked to everyone and he left quietly and un-noticed.

by the time he arrived back his eye's twitced again. he saw the place was messed up again. Beyond sighed as he went to the storage room and got the supplies.

*After cleaning*

everyone came back from eating dinner outside to find the place clean again. they looked amaze as they say Beyond sleeping on the couch. A smiled as she tucked him to sleep as he mumbled something about 'sugoi' or 'ugly cat'. A giggled as she kissed him on the cheeks. everyone yawned as they decided to call it a night.

*Next day*

Beyond opend his eye's to find V sleeping on top of him. he smiled as he patted her and went back to sleep.

V opend her eye's as she saw Beyond hugging her. she blushed heavily as she struggled to move herself without waking Beyond up. she managed to got out and smiled. she kissed Beyond on the cheeks and left to go somehwere.

*skip few hours*

Beyond woke up to smell cooked eggs and bacon in the air. he quickly rubbed his eyes, took a bath and went to the kitchen to find V cooking. he stood there and smiled. after cooking for 15 minutes, V turned around to see Beyond standing as she squeled and dropped some of the eggs. Beyond laughed abit as he cleaned the mess. V made a pout face and used the remaining eggs and put it on the plate. Beyond made a waterfall of drool by just looking at it. V giggled and gave him permission to eat. he quickly jumped onto the chair and quickly ate. just then out of nowhere Matt came with a camera in his hands.

"Yo"

"Give me the camera" said V in a firm tone. Matt grinned and quickly ran away. V chased him as Beyond laughed.

Beyond then proceed to put the dishes into the sink and begin cleaning it. after cleaning, Beyond left a note of that he will be going to Nears. Beyond then went to the garage and got in his car and drove away.

*Nears*

Beyond walked up from the elevator as he saw this time a castle of stacked cards. he smiled and carefuly walked around. he walked around for a good 20 minutes until he spotted the white albino sitting in the middle with Archer while stacking some cards.

"Hey Near, Archer" greeted Beyond.

"Hello Beyond" greeted Near

"HI BEYOND!" shouted Archer as she jumped into him and knocking the towers of cards. Near was about to yell but let it be because it was his sister. he quickly called someone to cleaned the place as he this time begin a castle of legos.

Beyond smiled as he patted Archer. she smiled and kissed him on the cheeks and stood up and walked towards Near.

"So Near, when will the meeting be?"

"it will be 1 week from now, i plan bringing Mello and others just to make things more intresting"

"Hmm, i see, just let it be safe okay?"

"it will be safe"

"i see"

Beyond nodded and went to a fridge next to the computers and took out a jar of jam. he smiled as he ate some jam with his fingers. Near ignored him while Archer shuddered abit. Beyond smiled as he was about to leave when he heard an incoming call.

"This is L (light)"

"Yes L? what seems to be the problem?"

"i just wanted to make sure the meeting will be in 1 weeks time"

"Yes it will be"

"I see, L off"

Near smirked abit as he stood up and went to Gevanni and asked him to do something. Gevanni nodded and went of the building.

Beyond wondered what was going on but shrugged it off as he walked towards the elevator and waited with Gevanni.

*later at Hideout*

"WHAT?! THE SHEEP INVITED ME? TO SEE HIM BEATING ME?" shouted Mello and Beyonds face.

"Yes, that is what i am saying"

"i will follow" he said calmly as this caused everyone to stare at Mello. "I will folow because i know i cant beat Near, let him have the catch and become the new L"

"M'kay" replied Beyond lazily as he looked at the others and said "You guys coming?"

"yeah" they all replied. Beyond nodded before contacting Near to tell him that everyone will be coming.

"This is N, who might this be?"

"Its me Near, just telling that everyone will be coming"

"I see, then i shall be waiting for your arrival in 1 week time"

"M'kay, Beyond out"

*Link off*

Beyond then went to his room and fell alseep.

*skip 1 week*

Beyond woked everyone up for today was the day. everyone groaned as they got ready. Beyond called Near to pick them up.

*after preparing*

Beyond and co. got in Near's Limo as they sat in. "Ugh, i cant belive i'm giving up to win" said Mello as he bit a chocolate.

"Hello Mello, its been a while"

"Shut up"

"How have you been?"

"I SAID SHUT UP?"

"i'm fine thank you"

"Why you little piece of shi-"

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH WITH THE FIGHT!" shouted Archer. Mello grumbled as he bite another piece of chocolate. Near then put on an L mask. Beyond raised an eyebrow as Near said "Just for protection"

"You just wanna where that for the fun of it right?" said Beyond.

"You know me to well"

Beyond laughed as everyone joined in (Mello chuckled but it was better than glaring).

Later as they arrived in the warehouse, V put on her hood from her jacket, Archer and the rest will be standing in the shadows. as they arrived on the other side, they saw another Limo.

"The fucks that?" asked Mello.

"Its a limo" replied Near.

"I know its a limo sheep, im asking who the hell it belongs to!"

everyone sighed as they got out. just then the limo door open to reavel L and Watari coming out of it.

"What the-" said Near as he was inturrupted by L who said "Hello Near, Mello and others, how have you been?"

everyone jawdropped (except Near, Beyond and Matt) to see L and Watari alive. after catching up for a bit, L and Watari decided to stick to the shadows with Archer and co.

*Inside*

Near walked in with his SPK crew with his mask on, along with Beyond and co. in the shadows.

"Near, what is this? i thought you arranged it to be private" shouted Aizawa.

"dont you guys mind if i bring some friends along?"

"Fine, lets just go with it"

Near and others stood there in silence for a solid 30 minutes as Aizawa was getting impatient and shouted "what are we standing here for?!"

"We're waiting for another guest to arrive" said Near as he took out his mask.

"Who?" asked Matsuda.

"X-Kira also known as Teru Mikami, he should be arriving right about know, through that door" said Near as he pointed to the door to reavel a little gap and a person writing on something while saying 'delete delete delete!'.

"Please come in X-Kira" said Near as he twisted his hair.

the door screeched loudly as Mikami came in with a Death Note. Light hide a smirked as he said "Now how long has it been since you wrote on the Death Note?"

Mikami looked at his watch as he said "36...37...38...39..." as Matsuda was getting scared. everyone closed their eyes as Light said "Its my win Near"

after 40 seconds past, everyone stood there still alive. "W-WHAT IS THIS?!" said Light. Near smirked and explained that he had Gevanni switched Mikami's Death Note with a fake one as he ordered to arrest Mikami. "G-GOD! I DID WHAT I TOLD YOU! WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"I DONT KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" shouted Light as he turned around and said "LOOK! ITS A TRAP! HE SET ME UP!"

Aizawa grabbed him by the shoulder and said "Its to late Light, we hear you said 'its my win Near' and that also state as a confession. its to late"

Light suddenly run and was trapped with a wall on his back. Near smirked and said "I Near, can now say that you, Light Yagami, is Kira!" as Light suddenly smirked.

"Yes, i am Kira, now what are you going to do? arrest me? if I'M not killing, who is going to stop crime?"

"its true crime rating has gone down, but murder is murder" said a voice as Light and everyone looked behind to see L walking with Watari. Light's eye widen as he said "WHAT THE FUCK, I KILLED YOU, YOU FUCKING CREEP!"

"Now, thats not nice to say to a person who is their very first friend" said L as he walked Beside Near and said "Near, is now my sucessor".

Mello frowned abit as everyone walked out from the shadows. Light shouted "I KILLED YOU! I KILLED YOU ALL!". everyone smirked abit and glared.

Light then smirked as he looked to Ryuk and said "Ryuk, the shinigami eyes"

Ryuk wondered what was going on but shrugged it as gave Light the eyes. Near raised an eyebrow and said "What the point of having the eyes? you dont have a Death Note"

Light smirked as he went to a door and open it abit and said "If i cant take out you all, i shall take out one of you!" he said as he quickly pressed some button on the watch and begin writing a name. "HE'S GOT A DEATH NOTE IN THE WATCH!" shouted Aizawa as suddenly Matsuda and G shot Light on the chest several time.

"MATSUDA YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THIS! IF YOU HADNT DONE THIS! YOU DAD WILL BE ALIVE!"

"that old man? a life to be sacraficed"

"IM GONNA KILL HIM!"

"NO!" shouted Aizawa as suddenly Matsuda's gun was shot away by G. "Careful with em" she said.

Light looked at Mikami as he nodded, he then grabbed a glass shard and stabbed himself with it. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" shouted Mello as Light started running away. "CATCH HIM!" shouted Aizawa as everyone rushed but stopped by Near as he said "dont go, he wont probably have another Death Note"

"Sorry i cant obey you know"

Near nodded as Aizawa rushed. L smirked as he went to walk away asking for Watari to stay.

*with Light*

Light sat on some stairs as he looked up to see L standing over him. "L"

"Light"

Light suddenly closed his eyes slowley as he saw L smirking abit with his death.

*Ryuk POV*

"Its been a good road with you Light, we managed to kill some time eh? oh well, im going back to the shinigami world to tell everyone what happen, oh by the way, where you're gonna go, you're gonna like it"

*End POV*

Near stood up as L came back. everyone sighed a relief as they know the Kira case was over. just then Near and everyone went to the floor to pick up the piece of Death Note to see if he didnt finish what he wrote. as everyone looke their eye's widen and looked at Beyond and said "BEYOND!"

"what? its not like he wrote my name, i promised to you guys i will never make everyone cry, ever, i promis-" Beyond was stopped with a pain on his chest as he fell sideways to be caught by A. "EDWARD! EDWARD, PLEASE DONT DIE ON ME! YOU'RE MY ONLY FAMILY LEFT!"

"The bells...are getting louder as he smiled and hugged Julie one last time before dying with a smile on his face. "EDWAAAAAARD!" everyone shouted as somewhere bells were ringing.

Alright! thats it for chapter 10! i might end it soon! its been a good road with us! thought i might make a chapter like Death Note's how to read 13 and a one shot :D! so please Read! Jibster Out!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello guys! its me again ^_^ how have you guys been? fine me too! anyways, this the last chapter, this will show what will happen to Beyond after he di- i mean, find out youself! so anyways, lets start!

Chapter 11: A New Life

_**"EDWAAAARD!" everyone shouted as somewhere, bells were ringing.**_ Beyond open'd his eyes to find in a place full of skeleton, the sky's were gray and its sandy. Beyond looked around to find his is still in his normal clothes. he suddenly walked around until he felt something on his back. he open'd his shirt to find a massive black wings behind him.

"Woah, feels like bird!" he shouted to himself before taking dead monsters teeth and cut two small holes behind his shirt and put it back on. his wings spread out as he felt more comfortable. after walking out for some time, he heard some voices.

"HEY RYUK! PLAY WITH US!"

"No thanks, kinda bored round here"

Beyond's eye widen as he rushed to the voice to find an area full of strange creatures. he looked amazed as he walked to Ryuk who was sitting on a skeleton.

"Hey Ryuk" said Beyond as Ryuk turned around and said "Hey kiddo, how's the new life treating ya?"

"I died"

"I know!"

Beyond sweatdropped as he asked "Where am i?, wait dont tell me, im in the shinigami world?"

"Yes you are, better get used to it, gotta learn to learn to leave for youself, oh wait! you're immortal!"

"awesome" Beyond said as he suddenly fell of a cliff into a bliss void. "WAIT KIDDO!" shouted Ryuk but was to late as Beyond fell down. Ryuk sighed as he looked down to suddenly a flash of black passed him.

"WOOOOOO!" shouted Beyond as every Shinigami (including the king) looked at him as he soared into the sky. "YOU GUYS SHOULD MAKE A FLYING CONTEST!" shouted Beyond as he stopped and fell on his feet.

"Flying contest eh?" said Ryuk as suddenly Beyond asked "Where is the king?"

"He's right up there, but you cant just waltz i-, he left didnt he?" as another Shinigami nodded.

*Later at a throne*

the King looked at Beyond as he walked fowards. "YO!"

"Not a nice greeting for a kid arent you?"

"Well i just wanna ask if you could make this place more fun!"

"and how will that be possible?"

"Flying contest, casino where you gamble with bones and shit, hunting contest where you hunt this place's beast, staring contest dunno though bout this one and so on"

"I see, i shall see if that would work, in the mean time, here's your Death Note"

"can i have another one?"

"No"

"i bought 40 apples"

"You can have 3 of them, so now you have 4 death note's"

"AWESOME!" shouted Beyond as he suddenly ran away, and came back with 40 apples and gave it to the King. Beyond smiled as he clipped the Notes to his state of the art Belt given by the king, along with 2 pencils and 1 Death Eraser.

Beyond than walked around until he founded the portal to the human world. he smiled as he leaped down.

*Human world*

Beyond soared through the portal to find the place raining. he smiled as the city's crying for Kira's loss. he smirked as he went to Wammy's house direction.

*Wammy's house*

Beyond landed on the roof safely as he walked around to find people gatherd at the back. he walked closer to find it was HIS funeral.

*Down there*

"A, come on, its time to" said Matt as he touched her shoulder. "NO, ITS NOT TIME! I DONT WANT TO BELIVE HIS GONE! I WANT HIM BACK! I WAN-"

"CALM DOWN JULIE!" shouted Matt as he grabbed her shoulder fiercly. "WE KNOW HE'S GONE! WE WERE GONE ONCE! BUT WHAT DID BEYOND DID?! HE MOVED ON! WE SHOULD!".

everyone was shocked at Matt losing his cool. even Mello was surpised. A then cried on Matts shoulder as he patted her head. everyone was about to leave when suddenly something his hard on Nears head.

"ooow" he said as he opend his eyes to find a Death Note. "THE HELL?!" shouted Mello as he looked into the sky to find something black flashed away. "you gonna keep it?" asked Mello as Near nodded a no.

Near open the Death Note to find Beyonds name was there. "what...the...FUCK?!" shouted everyone. A suddenly took it from Nears hand a hugged it. "NO ITS MINE!"

"I got it, so its mine!"

"NO MINE!"

"MINE!" as they were in a tug of war. Matt and Mello frowned as they pull them both apart and gave the Note to Near. A frowned as Matt dragged her away.

as everyone left, V came out from the shadows and sat next to Beyonds grave. "Oh Beyond, didnt you remember my question?" she said as tears were forming. she hugged his tombstone which said:

Here lies:

Beyond Birthday

Edward Miles

Died in the hands of Kira

1988-2013

May he rest in peace

she silently cried as Watari came out telling her its time to go in.

*With Near*

Near was looking at the Death Note when Gevanmi came in and said "Why do you have a Death Note?"

"i got it from the sky"

"Yes i know that, but why did you keep it?"

"Because it belongs to my dead friend"

"dead friend? you mean the creepy guy?"

"HE'S NOT CREEPY! he's just special in his own way"

Gevanni stopped talking and nodded as he walked away. Near sighed as he typed something on the computer.

*3 hours later*

Near fell alseep as Beyond came out of nowhere and carried Near to his bed and tugged him in. Near's eye's suddenly went instant open and said "AHA! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

"uuh yes?"

Near frowned as he suddenly punched Beyond on the face. "Da fuck was that for?"

"i just wanted to know wether you're real or not. so, it seems you became a shinigami?"

"Uuuh, yeah"

"I'm going to have to discard my memories bout it"

"Why?"

"Because i do not want a dangerous weapon in my hands"

Beyond nodded as he talked with Near for one last time before discarding and leaving a confused Near.

*Skip 4 Years Later*

Beyond was currently sitting on a skeleton in the shinigami realm. during the time-skip, nothing much change about him, except being taller. he looked into the sky and said "This world has become rotten"

"It needs to change" said a person somewhere.

"and i'm going to change it" said both of them in unison as Beyond walked towards the portal and dropped 1 of his Notes and it fell into earth.

*Earth*

a girl sighed lazily as she sat in school. not an odinary chair though, the chair was once belong to the legendary Kira, Light Yagami. the girl had long light blue hair tied into a twin tail. her name was Wendy Gulard and had pure red eyes. she was aware she had the Shinigami eye's due to her dead being a former police working on the Kira case. she sighed once more before a teacher called her to read out a sentence. she read outloud perfectly as the teacher nodded and begin teaching some more. she sat down again and put her head on the table lazily. she suddenly noticed something falling from the sky. it was a black Note book.

*after school*

Wendy walked towards where the Note landed and picked up the Note. she looked it as the book was black and had a writing that dead Death Note. she opend the book and read its rule. after reading it all, she said "gotta be a joke" as she threw the book. as she was walking away, she looked back and quickly took the book and left the school in a hurry.

as she walked home, she felt as if someone was watching her, she quickly went arrived in a normal house. she was staying alone due to her parents working over-seas and her lost sister is somewhere. she sighed as she went to her massive bedroom and lied on the bed. she quickly took out the Note and begin thinking to test it on whom. just as she was about to sleep, she heard a voice that said "Wendddyyy~ wake uuupp~"

she quickly shot open her eyes to find a black raven haired boy with large black wings sitting in the air lazily. he had long black sleeved shirt and black jeans while going barefoot. "Hello princess, had a nice sleep?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Just the Shinigami that is gonna follow you wherever you go"

"uum, hi?"

"Hellloooo~"

she looked at the strange person and said "so, what is your name"

"Beyond Birthday at your service"

"i see, i wanna know if this Note is the real deal"

"Just test it"

she stood in her balcony and her eye's glowed red as she looked randomly. she spotted a person and said "Julie Miles and Mail Jeevas"

"DONT!"

"Wha?"

"Julie and Mail is a person i held very close to"

"and you have proof?"

Beyond sighed as he took out a locket and opend it which reavel a picture during his time in Wammy's house. in the picture was L crouching in the middle, Watari standing next to him. then the other side of L was Near sitting emotionless while Mello glaring at him, next to Mello was Matt playing his game and A hugging his arm. on top standing on chair was Beyond crouching, next to him was V hugging his arm and G on the other. next to G was H smiling and next to V was T smiling also. behing Beyond was Archer hugging him while smiling.

Beyond cried abit while Wendy smiled and hugged him from behind. after talking for abit, Wendy decided to test it on a criminal on tv. her mouth went normal into a creepy green while saying "eliminate, delete!"

Beyond said "Now where have i seen this before?". Beyon chuckled as he look into the sky and said "Near or better yet, L vs Wendy the soon to be Kira. who would win? i dont care never the less, i get my fun"

ALRIGHT THAT IS IT FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER :D it's been a good road with it! hope anyone who was eager to have a better ending im sorry, but anyways this is my first story complete! *dances wierdly* now while i am dancing, please keep on reading! GOOD BYE PEOPLE AND SEE YOU BACK ON EITHER MY ROZEN MAIDEN FANFIC OR THE AIR GEAR!


End file.
